Unexpected Alliances
by Catindahat
Summary: A new face in Nottingham sparks conflict and romance in suprising places. Will this newcomer bring everyone together or tear Nottinghamshire apart? Set early on in series 3
1. Chapter 1

**A/N hey this is my first FanFic so please reveiw with any comments you have. Thanks**

**

* * *

**

1

"They're about a mile or two from the corner." Said Much as he joined Robin and the others where they were hiding in the undergrowth. "Looks like a rich noble."

"How many guards are there?" Robin asked as he looked around at their surroundings for the best vantage points.

"About 5, I think." Much replied

"You think?" said Allan skeptically "I'm not being funny but don't we want more reliable facts? I mean you could say 'about 5' but for all we know there could be millions and we'll get killed for sure."

"Allan, shut up." Robin sighed

"I'm just saying, we're risking our lives here and for all we know we could be goners."

"Shut up!" Robin shouted as loud as he dared. He sighed and rubbed his temples "Okay, how sure are you Much?"

"Fairly sure. It was hard to see 'cos they were far away and the carriage was in the way but I think there were only 5…ish."

"Ish?" Allan asked.

"Well I can't actually count so…" Much tailed off and looked at Robin for support.

Robin sighed, "Okay Tuck, Little John and Kate go over by those trees and wait for my signal then cut them off at the back." Robin looked around at them, "Well go."

The three of them moved stealthily over to the bushes and Robin's heart swelled with pride as he saw them moving soundlessly through the undergrowth and remembered back to when they'd nearly blown raids due to noise.

He was brought back to reality with a jolt by Allan who was still chattering in his ear.

"I mean this'll be a piece of cake. A rich carriage with some pathetic noble who'll be winging about something and has probably never done a days work in their life. Ha, they won't know what's hit them."

"Shh, they're nearly here." Robin motioned them back into the undergrowth.

"But it's not fair." A girls voice drifted towards them, "Why can't I walk, I'm so bored."

"He he, I told you. Some spoilt brat moaning 'cos she has to walk." Allan muttered to the others.

"Please." The girl said, "I can look after myself and it will give the horses a break."

"Man, this'll be a breeze." Allan smiled to himself.

"Allan I don't think that's what she's saying." Much replied looking puzzled.

However, before Allan could reply, the carriage rounded the corner.

"Here we go." Said Robin as he stepped out of the bushes in front of the carriage.

"I am Robin Hood." He said loudly.

Much came to stand next to him.

"And this, is an ambush."


	2. Chapter 2

2

The carriage stopped and Robin registered Allan coming to stand on his other side. Past the carriage he could see the other three blocking their way back. Glancing up at the carriage he noticed there was a girl driving it who was much too finely dressed to be a coach driver.

She sighed and glanced behind her at the other three. Her eyes combed the forest as if looking for more of them. Suddenly she turned to the man walking on her left hand side.

"There's only six of them. Let's get rid of them, we're already late." She said wearily, moving as if to get down from the carriage.

"No!" the man said "Stay there, I can't risk you getting hurt."

"But Leo." She moaned.

"No buts, stay there." Leo shouted blocking Much's sword with his own.

The girl looked around at the fight, biting her lip. She desperately wanted to help but knew Leo would kill her if she moved. She gazed around at the others then glanced back at Leo just in time to see Robin slicing his leg. Leo fell on the ground and lay motionless.

"Leo!" she screamed leaping down to stand between him and Robin.

"He told you to stay on the carriage." Robin said coolly, making her blood boil.

"Do you always do what you're told?" she spat back at him and he looked taken aback.

"Look, I don't want to hurt you." He said holding his hands up, "So get back up there and we'll be done soon."

The girl just looked at him, then sighed.

"Shame, 'cos I really want to hurt you."

Taking him by surprise, she punched him in the stomach. Robin doubled over with a grunt as she came towards him. She grabbed one of his arms and twisted it behind his back then, reaching at his belt; she pulled his knife out of its sheath and pressed it to his throat.

"Stop!" She shouted, "Stop or your precious Robin Hood gets it."

Everyone glanced round and realizing the truth of her words stopped.

"Put down your weapons." She said.

"Or what?" Allan said.

"You'll be looking for a new leader."

"I'm not being funny but have you ever actually killed someone before, 'cos it's not as easy as it looks."

"Yes actually, so put down your weapons."

"Seriously?" Allan said shocked. "Still it's not easy killing in cold blood…"

"Allan, shut up." Much warned, cutting him off.

"Your friend's right you know. Put down your weapons." The girl said.

They hesitated.

"Put down your weapons." She repeated pressing the knife harder against Robin throat.

Grudgingly they did as she said and the soldiers grabbed hold of them the moment they were unarmed.

"Tie them to those trees." She said handing Robin to another soldier.

Turning round she knelt down beside Leo and rolled him onto his back.

"Leo, Leo!" She shouted slapping his cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3

3

"You talk too loud." He groaned.

"You mustn't be feeling too bad if you can complain." She teased.

She glanced down at his leg and ripped his trousers so she could see his wound.

"They were my best trousers." Leo intoned.

"Well you shouldn't be wearing them in the middle of a forest then should you?" She smiled, "Now lay still, this may hurt."

She pressed her fingers to the wound and felt him stiffen, although he didn't say a word. She glanced up and saw one of her guards hovering behind her.

"He's loosing too much blood. I need some cloth."

She glanced at his chain mail and sighed. She grabbed the bottom of her dress and started to try and rip strips off her dress.

"God I hate fancy clothes."

"What's wrong?" said the soldier behind her.

"This new fabric from the weavers at home isn't right, it won't rip properly. I need cotton."

She looked around exasperated. Leo groaned and closed his eyes.

"Stay with me Leo, you're going to be fine."

She looked around and spotted the outlaws tied to the trees.

"Cut up their shirts into long strips and bring them here. Quickly."

The soldier hesitated.

"Who's?" he asked.

"Use Hood's this is all his fault." She replied.

Much opened his mouth as if to jump to his defense, but at a look from Robin he clamed up. The guard came over to the girl with the strips of fabric and she started to bind up his wound.

"I can help, I know a lot about medicine." Tuck spoke up; "If you'll just untie me, I can help him."

"How stupid do you think I am? I'm not some silly little girl. I know what will happen the moment I untie you." She finished binding the wound. "Right, get him in the carriage, we're nearly there."

"Well it looks like you win 'cos we're not both going to fit in here. I think this was all part of your elaborate plan to make me let you walk." Leo said weakly as they carried him into the carriage.

She smiled briefly at him as he went past then she moved towards the front of the carriage and started to pull out the arrows Robin had fired into it.

"Um My Lady, what are we going to do with them?" Said the guard who'd cut up Robin's shirt.

"Oh right, thanks Felix." She rubbed her forehead wearily, "I suppose we could just leave them here. And how many times do I have to tell you not to call me 'My Lady'"

She walked round the carriage to face Robin, picking up his dagger on the way.


	4. Chapter 4

4

"So, you're the famous Robin Hood. Last story I heard you were 10 foot tall with a magical bow."

She walked round to pick up the bow from where it had been discarded after the fight.

"Well it doesn't look very magical to me." She frowned, "This is a Saracen bow isn't?"

"Yeah," He replied "Oh and I shrank in the wash since that story was told. I was quite disappointed."

"Well it must have been quite a while ago judging by the smell."

Robin looked up at her something just dawning on him.

"How would a noble girl like you know about Saracen bows?"

She looked away avoiding the question and Robin actually looked at her properly for the first time. He'd thought she was a young girl but looking at her now she was actually a young woman. Her shoulder length brown hair hung loose framing her face, which was unusual for noble women. She was much shorter than him which was probably why he'd thought she was much younger.

She looked back at him and recognition stirred inside him. He frowned at her wondering why. Then suddenly his heart clenched as realization dawned on him.

"Marion."

His whisper was barely audible however Much turned his head towards him. If he'd heard Robin he didn't say anything. For which Robin was grateful.

The old ache that Robin had tried to push down reawakened. Looking at this girl who had the same defiant look in her eye, the same stubborn expression on her face and the same tilt of her head as she dared him to defy her.

Just as his emotion threatened to overpower him, something clicked in the back of his mind. It wasn't Marion that she most resembled. He looked back at her controlling his emotions. The way she was standing, hands on her hips, staring at him with such authority, reminded him of someone else. Frustrated he searched through his memories, trying to place her.

As if he had read Robin's mind Little John spoke

"Do I know you? You seem familiar."

The girl giggled "You're smarter than I gave you credit for."

John opened his mouth to reply but she cut him off.

"And no, I'm not going to tell you why I look familiar."

She turned her back on them and addressed her guards.

"Lets go, we need to get Leo to Nottingham."

She tucked Robin's knife into her belt and started to walk away.

"Wait you're just going to leave us here?" Allan asked perplexed. "Do you know who we are."

"Yeah, you're Robin Hood's gang of outlaws."

"But people need us. You must have past the villages on the way here and seen the state they're in. They're being sucked dry by the Sheriff and they need our help," Kate pleaded, "Do you realize how many people you're condemning if you leave us here to die."

The girl paused. Robin noticed she had tensed at the mention of the Sheriff.

"Go on." She said to her men, who'd also paused. They hesitated. "I'll catch you up."

The guard she'd called Felix came towards her.

"We need to get Leo to Nottingham." He said.

"I know. So get going." She replied then leaned towards him. "There's something I need to do. Please I'll catch you up."

He still hesitated.

"Look if I haven't caught you up in 5 minutes come find me."

He sighed then signaled to the others to start moving.

"He's a bit young to be your head soldier." Robin commented

"He isn't. But you injured my head soldier so…" She shrugged then started towards them pulling Robin's knife from her belt.

Robin felt Much stiffen next to him and heard Kate stifle a gasp.

"Shame, I really liked this knife." She commented walking round the other side of the tree.

Robin frowned wondering what she was doing. Then he felt the rope tying him to the tree loosen. He pulled and felt the rope split. He picked it up and inspected the ends. They had been cut.

The girl appeared from behind the tree.

"You owe me."

She threw his knife so it stuck in the forest floor. She started to walk away as the others looked at each other bewildered.

"Who are you?" Allan asked.

She glanced over her shoulder and grinned.

"My name's Frankie."


	5. Chapter 5

5

There was a stunned silence as they all stared after her, listening to her singing to herself.

"Okay, did anyone else find that whole thing really weird?" Allan asked as Robin untied him.

"Yeah." Kate agreed while Much cut her free, "And what sort of a name is Frankie?"

"It's short for Francesca I think." Said Tuck thoughtfully. "Although she could be lying."

"Why would she lie about her name?" Said Much puzzled.

"I don't know but we don't know anything about her."

"Well she can't be all that bad. She did untie us after all." Allan added.

"After she tied us up in first place." Tuck pointed out.

"She looks so familiar. I just don't know where from." Said John frustrated.

Much glanced at Robin who was leaning against a tree in a dream.

"Master?" He said hesitantly.

Robin looked up at Much without seeing him. He was remembering Marion, her silky hair, her defiant glare and her soft lips, kissing him goodbye forever.

"Keep on fighting for me Robin." She whispered in his ear.

"Master?" said Much again softly and Robin came reluctantly back to reality.

"Sorry I was miles away. What were you saying?"

Much bit his lip with a frown. He was worried about Robin. Since Marion's death he kept drifting off, oblivious to his surroundings, to a place deep inside him where Marion resided, a place where Much couldn't follow him. He wanted to relieve Robin of his pain but didn't know how. Robin's trances had become more frequent and none of the others seemed to notice. This troubled Much greatly.

"I was saying she looked familiar." Said John quietly.

"Yeah I thought so too." He sighed and looked round at the concerned looks on their faces. "Well we're not going to find out anything standing here are we? She said they were going to Nottingham, so that's where we'll go."

He walked over to the bushes and pulled out their packs from where they'd concealed them. He pulled out another shirt from one and yanked it over his head impatiently. He looked back at the others noticing none of them had moved. He made a disgruntled noise, swung his pack onto his back and strode off into the forest.

Much exchanged a worried look with John as they followed him into the forest.


	6. Chapter 6

6

The Sheriff of Nottingham stood on the steps of Nottingham castle waiting impatiently.

"She's late." Said Sir Guy of Gisborne who was stood next to him. "Can't we just leave and have someone send for us when she arrives? I have things to do you know."

"Like what, chat up the kitchen maids? No we can't leave I have to stay and wait for her. And if I have to wait, then so do you." The Sheriff barked at him, then sighed, "She always did like to make an entrance."

The words had barely left the Sheriff's mouth when a carriage drove through the gates.

"At last." Muttered Gisborne.

The Sheriff shot him a glare and turned to smile at the newcomer.

"My dear, you're here at last." He said moving down the steps towards her.

She looked up at the sound of his voice. Spotting him she let out a squeal of happiness and ran towards him, throwing herself into his arms.

"It's so good to see you." She said stepping back with a huge smile on his face.

"Well you took your time. We weren't sure you were even coming."

"Yeah, well we had some trouble on the way here."

She turned around and signalled to her men who brought Leo forward on a makeshift stretcher.

"My soldier was injured on the way here, he needs help quickly."

"Of course."

The Sheriff signalled to a couple of guards who escorted the soldiers carrying the stretcher inside. Frankie smiled at Leo and gently patted his shoulder as they carried him past.

"My dear, let me introduce you to someone." The Sheriff said taking her arm.

He spotted the concerned look on her face and gave her an awkward pat on the arm.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine. We have the best physicians in the whole of England here."

He gently pulled her over to where Gisborne was still stood.

"This is my right hand man, Sir Guy of Gisborne, Earl of Locksley."

She curtsied to him and he inclined his head in acknowledgement.

"Gisborne, this is Francesca…"

Frankie cut him off.

"Ugh." She said pulling a face.

"You don't like Francesca?" Gisborne inquired.

"No." She said with a smile. "I prefer Frankie. Well I say prefer but I won't answer to Francesca so." She shrugged.

"Yes well I was getting to that before you interrupted." The Sheriff said sulkily.

Frankie glanced at him in surprise but he smiled cheekily back at her.

"What was this trouble you ran into in the forest?" Gisborne asked.

"Oh, we ran into Robin Hood." She said casually.

"Hood!" The Sheriff exclaimed, suddenly on edge.

"Yeah. And I don't know why you're always complaining about not being able to catch him. We left him and his gang tied to the trees in the forest."

"Wait you managed to capture Hood?" Said Gisborne incredulously.

"Well we did, yeah." She said gesturing to the rest of her soldiers who were standing awkwardly by the carriage.

She frowned slightly at the anticipation and eagerness on Gisborne's face.

"Right, can you take me there?" Gisborne said signalling the guard behind him to gather the rest of the troops.

"Well we just got here." She said unhappily but sighed at the look on his face. "Okay I'll take you."

"Wait, you've been travelling all day. Send one of your men." The Sheriff said to her.

She started to protest but he cut her off.

"This is no business for a woman."

She sighed deciding to ignore his sexist comment as she knew what would happen when the soldiers arrived at the clearing. She walked down the steps to where her soldiers were gathered.

"I'm sorry about this." She said apologetically, "If you don't want to go I'll sort it out."

"It's okay My Lady." Felix said, "Fletcher and I will go."

"Thank you." She smiled at him then turned back towards the Sheriff, "Felix and Fletcher will take you."

She started to walk back towards the steps then paused, looking back at Felix.

"Oh and stop calling me My Lady. How many times do I have to tell you." She sighed and continued towards the Sheriff.

Gisborne was striding around shouting for horses, barking orders at everyone around him. Finally satisfied that everything was ready, he returned to address Frankie.

"I apologise for having to leave so soon after your arrival."

He gave a half bow clearly itching to leave. Frankie smiled to herself.

"It's fine, don't worry. I know how important this is." She said reassuringly.

Gisborne turned and walked down the steps towards his horse. Frankie looked him up and down as he walked away, her eyes lingering on his bum.

"Well he's not bad looking. Funny how you failed to mention him in your letters." Frankie said to the Sheriff.

"I can't say I've ever noticed. He's not really my type." The Sheriff said and she giggled, "Come on, let me show you to your room. I'll get someone to bring you stuff in."

"What about my men?"

"Oh right. You." He said addressing the guard by the castle entrance. "Show these men to their rooms."

"Yes My Lord." He said making Frankie giggle again. She tried to hide it behind her hand, however the Sheriff noticed.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing. I've just never heard anyone call you 'My Lord' before."

She started towards the entrance to the castle, then paused.

"By the way, thanks for letting me stay, Uncle."


	7. Chapter 7

7

"He's her uncle!" Allan exclaimed.

The outlaws were back at their camp after following Frankie to Nottingham.

"I knew she looked familiar." John said.

"How? I don't think they look alike at all." Kate said confused.

"No, I remember her. She used to come to Nottingham as a child. She was always running around Locksley. She was so sweet and friendly."

"Well are you sure she's related to the Sheriff then?" Said Allan cheekily.

"Yeah her mother was the women who came to Nottingham last spring. The Sheriff's sister, the one who died." John replied.

"Didn't she tie us up as well?" Much asked.

"Oh yeah, seems it runs in the family." Allan shrugged indifferently.

"Wait, let me get this straight. This has happened to you before?" Kate asked.

The silence that followed answered her question.

She laughed "I don't believe it."

Robin sat back from his gang listening to their meaningless banter. He felt lost. Meeting the girl in the forest had thrown him completely. Not just her similarity to Marion and the fact she was the Sheriff's niece, but the déjà vu he seemed to be experiencing since their fight in the woods. He sighed. He'd started to realise how monotonous his life had become. Stealing from the Sheriff had become too easy. Well he hoped this newcomer might bring some excitement to Nottingham. Or at least a break from the normal.

He shook himself, trying to pull himself out of the misery. It was doing him no good wallowing in self-pity.

Standing up, he glanced around at the rest of his gang. They had wandered away while he had been in a dream. He saw Much and Kate sat by the fire and Tuck and John sat by their beds cleaning their weapons while having a heated debate about something Robin couldn't hear. He smiled at the carefree attitudes of the other four, glad that at least someone was enjoying themselves.

Robin counted heads to make sure everyone was here and frowned as he realised someone was missing. He gazed around, searching for Allan but couldn't see him anywhere. Robin frowned and walked up to the top of the hill in their camp and looked down.

He looked around and spotted Allan sat with his back to a tree, gazing into the distance. Robin registered how unusual this was as Allan was normally in the thick of things causing mischief.

Robin wandered down the hill and sat down next to Allan. They sat in companionable silence for a while then Allan spoke up.

"Do you ever get the feeling that something's missing in your life?"

Robin frowned, bemused by this new side of Allan.

"No, course not." Robin said offhandedly.

Allan looked at him with a frown.

"Yes, all the time, it's terrifying."

They both laughed.

"I thought it was Marion." Robin said solemnly, "But if you're feeling it too, then maybe it's something more."

"I catch myself sometimes wishing I could have a normal life, which is ridiculous because I'd be bored stiff." Allan sighed, "It would just be nice to have the choice, you know?"

Robin nodded "Yeah, but I'm afraid we lost that choice when we became outlaws. Maybe when King Richard comes homes you'll have the chance for a normal family."

"What about you?"

"I lost that chance when Marion… when Marion…" His throat closed up as painful memories flooded over him again.

Unable to contain his emotions, tears flowed down Robin's face. They sat in silence both lost in thought. Then Allan put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"No matter how bad things look now, they'll only get better. Who know what's going to happen in the future. You just have to roll with the punches."

Robin was shocked.

"Wow, I think that's the most serious thing I've ever heard you say."

"Well that's it for the year, so don't get used to it." They both smiled.

"Master." Said Much who was standing at the top of the hill. "What are we going to do now?"

Robin glanced round at Much and saw the other three join him. He looked back at Allan.

"Well we can't sit here all day wallowing in self pity. We've got a job to do, people to rob, mouths to feed. But first." He said standing up and addressing the others as well.

"We have to pay a visit to our new acquaintance."


	8. Chapter 8

8

Frankie smiled. She was doing what she enjoyed most; riding. She was free with her thoughts and without any stupid men trying to tell her what to do. She glanced behind her watching Nottingham castle disappear into the distance. She grinned as she spotted the guards who were supposed to be escorting her, falling further and further behind. Facing forward she urged her horse on.

At last she decided she'd better go to Locksley, her original destination, as her guards had probably already arrived and were sending out search parties as if she couldn't look after herself. She sighed impatiently. Men, why did they always think they knew best, as if she was some fragile woman who couldn't look after herself.

She sighed as Locksley came into view and she saw a group of soldiers departing from Locksley clearly in search of her. Frustrated she directed her horse past them and galloped straight past them into Locksley without a glance.

She came to a halt outside Locksley Manor and spotted Gisborne coming out. Dismounting she glanced around and saw the soldiers following her back. She moved round to the front of horse and stroked its face gently. Ignoring the stable boy, holding his hand out for the rains, she led her horse into the stables.

This is where Gisborne found her some time later. He leaned on the doorframe of the stall and watched her brushing down her horse. He smiled at the stubborn way she ignored the stable master who was begging her to let someone do that for her.

Gisborne stood admiring her beauty. He couldn't really believe that she was related to the Sheriff or that frightful woman who came to visit last spring. She looked so fragile and delicate and Gisborne had an overwhelming desire to protect her.

He was about to move forward to address the stable master when she turned to face him. She drew herself up, eyes blazing, and spoke to the stable master. Gisborne saw something flicker behind her eyes that reminded him of the Sheriff. It was gone in a second but the stable master bowed and left.

Spotting Gisborne he walked over to him.

"My Lord, I've tried to get her to let someone do that for her but she won't budge. Will you talk some sense into her?" The stable master asked.

"Fine." Gisborne said distractedly.

He watched Frankie for a few more minutes, then spoke.

"What's its name?" he asked.

Frankie glanced round startled. Spotting him, she smiled.

"**Her** name is Sakina. It means peace in Arabic." She turned back to Sakina and continued brushing her.

"You know you could let someone do that for you. My stable master was very distressed you insisted on doing it yourself."

Frankie shrugged.

"So? I'd rather do it myself. I'm nearly finished anyway."

She sighed.

"I hate people thinking I can't do things just 'cos I'm a woman."

"It's more that they expect you not to because you're a noble." Gisborne replied.

She snorted.

"That's ridiculous. Just because I was born rich doesn't mean I have the right to make other people do my work for me."

"You'll be surprised how many do."

"Like you?"

He looked startled but she smiled at him.

"Right I'm done."

She started to pack up but a stable hand rushed into the stall.

"Please My Lady, I'll do that for you." He begged.

She glanced at Gisborne, who just shrugged, and sighed.

"Fine." She said handing him the brush then she walked past Gisborne out of the stables.

Gisborne, taken aback by her abrupt exit, followed her outside.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Hi thanks for reading, please reveiw**

* * *

9

Gisborne found Frankie stood outside the stables waiting for him.

"Come on then, where's this grand tour of Locksley you promised me?" She said with a grin.

He offered her his arm and she took it as they set of around Locksley. As they walked past the houses Frankie noticed the people disappearing into them the moment they spotted the two of them. She frowned.

"Why do they all hide when they see us?" She asked Gisborne.

"Who says they're hiding? They probably just needed to go inside." Gisborne replied offhandedly.

"It looks like hiding to me." Said Frankie glancing behind her and seeing them peek apprehensively out of their doors.

Gisborne sighed.

"I don't know why they're hiding."

Frankie just looked at him.

"Okay maybe because they're afraid of me. And you too." He added as an afterthought.

"Why would they be afraid of me?" She asked perplexed. "I don't even know them."

"Exactly. They don't know what to expect. Also they found out about you tying Hood up."

"So? What's Hood got to do with this?"

"Well they worship Hood and his outlaws so you're not exactly in their good books."

The couple walked along in silence, both lost in thought.

Frankie was confused. How could these people be afraid of her when she hadn't even been here a day? Just because of her relatives and because she tied Robin Hood up. What did they expect her to do, let him rob her? She frowned. Gisborne and her uncle may like being feared by the villagers but she didn't. She was going to have to do something about this.

Just then a little girl came running out of one of the houses and stopped in front of them.

"Hello." Frankie said crouching down so they were at the same level.

Gisborne sighed impatiently and Frankie knew he was probably rolling his eyes, but she ignored him.

"Hello. What's your name?" the little girl asked.

Frankie smiled at the fearlessness of the girl.

"Frankie." She replied, "What's your name?"

"Lilly." Said the little girl.

"That's a pretty name." Said Frankie.

Lilly reached out and touched Frankie's necklace.

"It's pretty. What is it?"

"It's a Celtic knot. A triple spiral. It's a sign of female power. Do you like it?"

"Yeah it's sparkly." Said Lilly, "Can I have it?"

Frankie laughed. This little girl was bolder than her whole village put together.

"Sure." Frankie said with a smile.

She lifted the necklace over her head and placed it round the neck of the little girl. She smiled at the look of pure delight on Lilly's face.

Just then a woman came running out of one of the houses looking panicked.

"Lilly! Lilly!" She shouted.

She spotted the little girl and came running over to her. She swept her up into a tight hug. Then she noticed the necklace around Lilly's neck.

"Where did you get this?" She asked.

"The lady gave it to me." Lilly said pointing at Frankie.

The woman suddenly noticed her and sunk into a deep curtsy looking panicked.

"My Lady," She said and Frankie sighed. "You can have it back."

The woman tried to lift the necklace over Lilly's head, ignoring the little girl's protests.

"No it's okay. It was a gift. She can keep it." Frankie replied quickly.

"Thank you My Lady." Said the woman curtsying again. "You are too kind."

She took the little girl by the hand and led her back towards her house. Lilly turned around and waved to Frankie who waved back with a smile.

"You didn't have to do that." Said Gisborne who leaning on a fence a few paces away.

"No I didn't." Said Frankie, "But unlike you and my uncle, I don't like having people fear me."

They walked along in silence till they reached the edge of the forest. Gisborne subtly directed Frankie so they were walking alongside the edge of the forest rather than entering it.

"Hood had escaped by the time we got there." Gisborne said suddenly.

"Yeah uncle told me. I'm sorry, I know how important this was to you two. We must have missed one of them or something."

"Well Hood is good at getting out of tight spots. Don't worry, we'll get him."

Gisborne spotted a soldier making his way over to them.

"Excuse me." He said and made his way over to the soldier.

Frankie watched him go and saw the two men having a hushed conversation. Once again her eyes strayed down him and she sighed. He was clearly mourning that woman uncle had told her about, the one he had killed. She didn't fully understand what had happened but this woman was clearly still occupying his thoughts.

She turned away looking for something to distract her from Gisborne. She heard a rustling in the woods behind her and turned to see what it was. She frowned as her eyes scanned the undergrowth. She spotted a dark figure and smiled.

"I'm sorry Lady Frankie I have to go." Gisborne said from behind her.

She turned around to face him.

"Will you be okay here?" He asked

"Yeah I'm fine." She replied.

"Good, I'll see you at the feast in the castle this evening."

With that Gisborne turned on his heel and left.

"And they say chivalry's dead." She muttered sarcastically under her breath.

She turned back to the forest with a sigh.

"It's rude to eavesdrop you know."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Sorry about the delay, I've been crazy busy with exams. Thanks for keeping reading so here's a long one for you. Please review**

* * *

10

Robin stepped out of the woods and gave her a mocking bow.

"Hello Lady Francesca."

She opened her mouth to protest but he cut her off.

"Oh, but I remember, you don't like Francesca do you? A fact which your **Uncle **failed to tell Gisborne." Said Robin with a smirk.

"Oh my god you were spying on me then too. Are you stalking me?"

She was interrupted by a giggle from the forest.

"I know you're there so you might as well come out." Frankie said putting her hands on her hips.

Kate left the forest followed by the rest of the gang. She walked over to stand by Robin, matching Frankie's defiant glare.

Robin smiled. This girl was cleverer than he'd given her credit for. I'll have to watch her he thought. He'd underestimated her once and they'd ended up tied to the trees. He'd have to make sure that didn't happen again.

Frankie sighed frustrated. What was Hood doing here? She glared at him. He's such a pain she thought. All she wanted to do was go back to the castle and go to bed but instead she'd had to listen to her uncle jabbering on, take a tour of Locksley and later she had to attend some stupid feast at the castle. And to top it all off, she was now having to stand here and listen to this stuck up idiot man who wants to tell her what to do.

"What do you want?" Frankie said wearily, "I haven't slept for three days and I want to go home."

The smug smile on Robin's face was making her blood boil again so she glanced around at the rest of his gang to prevent herself from hitting him.

Looking around her eye was caught by a tall guy near the back of the group. He was avoiding her gaze and was the only one of the gang looking uncomfortable. She eyed him appreciatively, intrigued by his dark eyes. She frowned. Why was he avoiding looking at her?

She shook herself. Only minutes ago she had been mooning over Gisborne and now she was eyeing up this stranger. She sighed. What is wrong with me, she thought. I hate men, they drive me mad. 20 years of living at home and she'd turned down every suitor she'd had, well after toying with them first. Less than a day here and two men had already caught her eye. To top it all off Robin Hood, who wasn't bad looking himself, seemed to be stalking her for some reason.

Dragging herself out of her thoughts she realised Robin had been talking while she was daydreaming.

"…They're not all they seem up at the castle. Just be careful."

"Are you telling me what to do?" She said outraged.

All the confusion in her body had been replaced by anger and she was bristling.

"Because if you are, this is where our conversation ends."

Robin sighed.

"I'm not. I'm just warning you. Looks can be deceiving."

"He's my uncle. I don't really have a choice do I?"

"You do. You could help us."

She laughed.

"From what I've seen you aren't much better than them."

Robin opened his mouth to protest.

"I'm just saying that from where I'm standing, they've been nicer to me than you have."

"How can you say that?" Kate burst out unable to contain herself; "They're monsters!"

"That's my family you're talking about." Frankie said coldly, "Well lets see;" She said counting them off on her fingers, "They haven't tried to rob me, they haven't followed and spied on me and they aren't driving me mad with pointless conversation where they won't tell me what they want."

She noticed them all looking confused at her last statement. Realisation dawned on her as John spoke.

"But Robin's just said why we're here a minute ago." He said bemused.

Frankie bit her lip and Robin noticed how vulnerable she looked.

"I didn't think you were listening." Robin said smugly.

Anger flared inside Frankie. It must have shown on her face as Robin said.

"Temper temper. You'll turn into your uncle yet."

"You know nothing about me." She snapped at him, "And okay maybe I wasn't listening, but it's only 'cos you were so boring."

Robin looked taken aback and Frankie flashed him a triumphant smile.

"Well maybe we don't know anything about you but we know all about Gisborne and your uncle. They're cold-blooded killers and you'd do better to go home and not get involved."

"Well I am involved so get to the point." She sighed, "I can't go home anyway."

Robin frowned but tactfully ignored her last comment.

"Okay I'll 'get to the point,' which I have already said."

Robin stepped forward, closer to Frankie, away from the rest of his gang. Kate glanced at him upset then gave Frankie another glare, However he didn't notice as his eyes were locked on Frankie's.

"We need your help. We need someone on the inside who's close to the Sheriff and Gisborne who can tell us what's going on and tip us off."

He stopped spotting the smile spreading across her face.

"What?"

"**You** need **my** help. The famous Robin Hood needs** my** help."

She stepped closer to him and looked up into his eyes.

Robin gave a sharp intake of breath. She was so close he could feel her breath on his face. He felt his heart beating faster as his eyes raked her body.

Almost overcome by desire he was suddenly hit by a memory. Marion standing this close to him with the same twinkle in her eye, making his legs feel weak.

It took all his will power to stop himself from visibly reeling back. Regaining his composure he wondered whether it was really desire for Frankie he was feeling, she was certainly beautiful and alluring, or just a desire for the things he'd lost.

"Yes it seems we do." He said quietly.

Her smile broadened.

"Okay then." She said.

A shocked silence followed this comment.

"What?" Kate said bemused.

"I said okay, I'll help you."

Robin smiled.

"Thank you." He said, "I knew you weren't like your uncle."

They both smiled, however neither of them moved apart.

"There's a feast tonight up at the castle so everyone will be in the Grand Hall. Also there was a cart full of grain unloading as I arrived. Enough to feed a village for a whole month at least."

"Thank you." Robin repeated.

Frankie smiled and looked him up and down. She brushed her hand across his cheek.

"Mmm, always a pleasure."

She turned and walked away, leaving the outlaws standing speechless, alone, by the forest.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Once again sorry about the delay. Here's a short one to keep u going . Thanks for reading, please review.**

* * *

11

"Come on Frankie, how long does it take."

The Sheriff was stood impatiently outside Frankie's room, waiting to escort her to the feast.

"I'm…coming…wait…a sec." She grunted from inside her room.

"Are you alright?" The Sheriff asked concerned.

Inside the room Frankie was struggling with her dress.

"Yeah I'm fine. This dress is just a bit…ow…tight."

A maid was pulling the strings on the back of her corset, tightening it until she felt like she couldn't breathe.

"Bloody hell, how tight do you want to make it? Are you trying to kill me?"

"Language My Lady." The maid scolded, ignoring her last comment.

The maid turned the younger girl round and inspected her appearance. She straightened her dress and tucked a few stray hairs back in place.

"There, all done. Take a look Miss."

Frankie turned and looked in the mirror. A small gasp escaped her lips as she took in her reflection. The girl looking back at her was a stranger. She wasn't the girl who rode bareback across the countryside, the girl who liked to sing and dance wherever she went and definitely not the girl who had flirted with Robin Hood mere hours ago.

This girl was quiet, polite and obedient who spent her time doing her embroidery and behaved like a proper young lady.

She sighed. She couldn't deny that she looked good though. Her brown hair was glossy and arranged on the top of her head, her dress cinched in her waist making it seem tiny and the emerald green of her dress brought out the green of her eyes.

Despite her misgivings about this evening she was impressed by the transformation the maid had managed.

"Come on!" The Sheriff shouted, hammering on her door, "We're going to be late!"

She sighed. I may as well get this over with, she thought. She took a steadying breath and opened the door.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Thanks for reading please review with any comments**

* * *

12

"At last." The Sheriff muttered under his breath as he saw the door opening.

Why do women always take so long to get ready, he wondered. He'd always warned Gisborne.

Lepers.

But Gisborne hadn't listened then and the Sheriff doubted he was going to listen this time.

However, this time it was different, she was family.

He sighed, why did family make things so complicated? His niece was so like her mother with her defiant glare and stubborn attitude. She was also like him in so many ways however much she denied it.

Sometimes he even forgot she was a woman. She was just as headstrong as most men he knew, if not more. But she was still a distraction that he could do without.

Well there's no point dwelling on this, there's nothing I can do about it, he thought. I can't send her away; she has nowhere to go.

The Sheriff came back to reality as Frankie stepped out of her room. He gasped as he took in her appearance.

"What?" Frankie said looking apprehensive.

She looked down at herself and bit her lip worriedly.

"Do I look okay?"

The Sheriff just gaped at her.

"Do I look passable enough for your stupid feast?" She said striking a pose with her hands on her hips.

"Never mind passable, you look stunning. I'm speechless."

A cheeky grin spread across her face.

"What?" The Sheriff asked warily.

"I made the Sheriff of Nottingham speechless. Wow. I think that's the first time I've ever seen you speechless."

"Well don't get used to it, it doesn't happen often."

Frankie smiled. Despite her trepidation about what was to come she couldn't help but feel pleased at the first real display of emotion from her uncle since she'd arrived.

Suddenly she froze as her eyes slid to the end of the corridor. She saw Tuck and Much sprinting past, trying not to be spotted.

What are they doing here? Idiots. Don't they realise the feast hasn't started yet. All of a sudden she realised that she hadn't actually told them when it started. Well they still shouldn't be here yet, she thought frustrated.

"Well shall we go then?" The Sheriff asked turning to go.

"Wait!" She said frantically, grabbing his arm.

She looked back at the end of the corridor and saw Kate running across.

"Are you sure I look okay?" She asked, faking anxiety.

"You look fine, come on." The Sheriff said impatiently.

"But I don't want to show you up or anything." She said agitatedly as she saw Little John sneaking past.

"Look my dear, compared to you everyone at the feast is going to look like a scruffy peasant. So can we go now?" He asked irritated.

Frankie looked up to check all the outlaws had gone. She saw Robin and Allan halfway to the other side. She started to relax when suddenly they stopped dead, spotting her.

They both stared at her in awe with their mouths hanging open. Wow, maybe uncle was right, she thought, pleased that she'd managed to stop them in their tracks.

Then she realised the severity of the situation.

Her uncle wanted to go to the feast which was down the hall where Robin and Allan were and they didn't seem like they were going to move any time soon. Man I'm in big trouble she thought. Any minute now uncle is going to turn around and see them and then all my effort will have been in vain.

Just then a side door opened and Gisborne stepped into the corridor. Inwardly she heaved a sigh of relief that he was facing them not the outlaws.

She looked up at him and saw he had the same expression on his face as Allan and Robin. She smiled to herself. If I wasn't so busy trying to stop them getting themselves killed, this would be quite fun, she thought.

Gisborne came to stand next the Sheriff.

"You look spectacular Lady Francesca." He said awed.

"You don't look any different, Sir Guy. Did you make any effort at all?" She said cheekily making a mental note to find a way to stop him calling her 'Francesca' again.

"Well I have lots…" Gisborne started but was cut off by the Sheriff.

"Shut up Gisborne." He snapped, "We need to go down to the feast _now_."

Frankie glanced back at the end of the corridor and saw that the outlaws had gone.

"Alright uncle, keep you hair on." She said.

She took Gisborne's arm and they walked down the corridor leaving a very angry Sheriff silently fuming by her door.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry about the massive delay I've been away on holiday but i'm tryin to write more often. Huge thanks to everyone who's read, reveiwed alerted and favourited and for all the great feedback its been such a boost. I'll stop rambling now. Hope you enjoy. xxx**

13

Frankie and Gisborne were walking back to Frankie's room laughing.

"Oh my God!" Frankie exclaimed struggling for breath, "I haven't laughed like that in a long time."

"Me neither." Gisborne said solemnly.

They smiled at each other and continued down the corridor in companionable silence.

They reached Frankie's room and she opened the door and walked inside. Gisborne lent on the doorframe as she threw her bag on the bed. She turned to see him watching her.

"What?" She asked with a smile.

"Nothing, you just remind me of someone that's all."

The smile faded from her face as she turned away from him.

"This was her room you know." Gisborne said oblivious, "You're very like her, Marion."

Frankie was staring sulkily out the window when Gisborne spoke softly.

"You look very beautiful tonight."

She turned back round and inspected his face. She could see sadness and regret in his eyes but also compassion, and there was something else she couldn't place.

She smiled moving towards him.

"I had a really good time tonight Guy."

"Me too." He said gazing into her eyes.

He marvelled at how beautiful she was. She was so close. He reached out and brushed her cheek. He felt electricity running through his fingertips and up his arm. He just had to lean forward slightly and their lips would touch.

Suddenly he pulled back, worried he'd be unable to control himself if he did.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said mechanically.

He turned and walked away abruptly.

Frankie watched him go confused. He'd been just about to kiss her, she knew he had. So why had he left? Her mind answered for her.

Marion.

He still loved her. She could see it his eyes.

She shut the door and leaned her forehead against it.

"Bad day?"


	14. Chapter 14

14

The voice made Frankie jump. She turned round to see Robin stood by her window with a cheeky glint in his eye.

"Oh God, don't do that Hood." She said walking to the mirror.

She started to pull pins out of her hair.

"It's Robin actually."

She glanced at his reflection in the mirror.

"Okay, don't do that Robin."

He smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Frankie asked.

She turned towards him pulling the last pins out of her hair. It tumbled down; catching the light as it fell.

Robin had to stifle a gasp as he took in her beauty. He remembered seeing her in the corridor as she was talking to her uncle. She was breathtaking, and her similarity to Marion was uncanny.

"Robin?" She said gently, bringing him back to reality.

"Sorry. I was just thinking about how similar you are to…"

"Marion?" Frankie finished for him, "Yes I've heard." She said bitterly.

"You have?"

"Yes, its all I hear from Guy; 'you're very like Marion,' 'this was her room,' 'the similarity is uncanny.'"

Robin felt sheepish, as this was exactly what he'd been thinking.

"I'm so sick of it. I'm not her, I'm a completely different person. I wish people would get over her and stop acting like I'm her."

She realised who she was talking to and turned around to face him.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry. I got carried away. She was your wife wasn't she? I'm so sorry."

She saw pain in his eyes, the same pain that had been there when she met him in the forest.

"It's okay." He said quietly.

"No it's not. It was insensitive and stupid of me and I apologise."

She watched Robin warily.

He moved away from the window and sat down on her bed. He looked around at her room. At the window, which he'd climbed through frequently, at the hanging by the door, which he'd hidden behind while she was talking to Gisborne, and then at the bed, where she'd hidden him from the guards once under the covers in the middle of the night.

He sighed. The pain inside him, which was normally a dull ache, had flared again. He felt as if half his soul had been ripped out and left a gaping hole in his heart.

"Robin?"

All he wanted to do was go back and say all the things he should have said so much earlier. Maybe then they'd have had more time together and he'd have known to treasure every moment.

"Robin?"

He glanced at Frankie who had moved to sit next to him. She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. He was momentarily disorientated as his mind reluctantly left the past and groped around for the present.

"Are you okay?" She asked gently.

He could see the concern in her face. Vaguely he thought how strange this was as she'd known him less than a day.

"Yeah I'm fine."

She looked at him unconvinced. When he didn't add anything further she spoke.

"Well if you ever need to talk you know where I am."

She squeezed his shoulder briefly then stood up and moved away from him. She lent against the wall facing him.

"So, what are you doing here?" She asked again, changing the subject.

"I was here to thank you."

"To thank me? What for?"

She smiled

"Oh you mean for saving your buts while you were being idiots?"

"No, I mean for giving us the location of the grain."

He frowned.

"What do you mean 'when we were being idiots'?"

"You know, in the corridor, where you so weren't supposed to be by the way, when you were gaping like idiots and I had to stop uncle turning round and catching you."

"One, you didn't have to do anything I had everything completely under control. And two, I was not gaping."

Frankie scoffed at his last remark.

"Oh yeah? So what do you call this?"

She did an impression of Robin, staring with her mouth gaping open. Then she giggled.

"And it wasn't just you. Your friend, the tall, handsome one was too. I don't know his name."

Robin frowned confused.

"By 'the handsome one' you're sure you don't mean me?" He said cheekily.

Frankie gave him a withering look.

"No. He had brown hair, bright blue eyes and was stood just in front of you."

Robin's frown deepened.

"You mean Allan?"

"Maybe, I don't know any of your gangs names. Anyway you were both stood gaping at me."

Robin recognised the stubborn look in her eye and sighed. He didn't have the energy to argue with her.

"Fine we were gaping, but you looked beautiful and you still didn't need to do anything, it was all under control."

She scoffed.

"Well first of all thank you, but if uncle had turned round you'd have been dead."

She smiled sadly.

"Look at us, we've known each other less than a day and we're all ready bickering like little kids."

They both fell silent, lost in thought.

"Well I need to get back." Robin said eventually, "If you need to see me come into the forest, we'll find you."

He was halfway out her window when she spoke.

"Robin?"

"Yeah."

"Be careful."

"Always am."

He smiled cheekily, saluted her, and jumped down out of sight.

Frankie smiled and rolled her eyes at him with a smile on her face.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey sorry about the delay. This is another long one but i didn't really want to cut it. As always please review with any comments. x**

15

"You wanted to see me uncle?" Frankie asked stepping into the great hall.

The Sheriff was sat on a throne like chair at the far end of the room. Frankie frowned at the extravagance of the chair. Her uncle obviously still liked to show off.

"Yes." He said dismissing the servants in the room with a wave of his hand, "I wanted to talk to you about marriage."

Frankie sighed and closed her eyes, trying to control her emotions. She knew they'd eventually end up on this subject but she hadn't expected it to come up so soon.

"Oh uncle are you getting married? That's wonderful." She said trying to distract him from what she knew was coming.

The Sheriff looked momentarily stunned.

"No I'm not!" He shouted blustery, "I want to talk about your marriage."

"But I'm not married uncle." Frankie said faking confusion.

"I no your not, that's the point."

Frankie opened her mouth to speak but the Sheriff cut her off.

"Stop trying to distract me." He barked and she closed her mouth, "Right, well I've been thinking…"

"That sentence never ends well." Frankie muttered under her breath.

"Frankie." The Sheriff said warningly.

"Sorry." She said flashing him a cheeky smile.

"As I was saying, I've been thinking and I've decided we need to find you a suitor."

"Uncle I've been here a day and you're already trying to get rid of me. Do I bore you that much?"

"It's not that my dear." The Sheriff said leaning forward and grasping her hands, "But you're what? Twenty-four? Twenty-five?"

"I'm only twenty-one uncle."

"Yes, well it's time you found a husband, someone who'll take care off you."

"You mean someone who'll give you more money and power?"

"No, I was thinking about Gisborne."

"Guy?" Frankie asked momentarily stunned.

"Yes. The two of you seemed to get on well yesterday and anyway all his money and power comes from me so I don't gain anything."

Frankie was speechless. She opened and closed her mouth flabbergasted.

"Guy?" She repeated.

"What do you think?"

"No!" She burst out.

"What? Well I'll have to find someone else then."

"No. Sorry. It's not that I don't want to marry Guy, even though I've known him less than a day. It's that I want to choose my own husband rather than have you choose him for me. I'm sorry uncle but you have to let me choose my own life."

"So you won't marry Gisborne then?" He asked.

"Uncle I haven't even been here a day. I don't know anyone well enough to know if I want to marry them."

"Frankie I'm not saying you have to marry him now but…"

Frankie cut him off.

"Uncle please, I don't want to agree to marry someone I've known less than a day, especially someone you've chosen for me. So no, I will no marry anyone you've picked."

"Just think about it Frankie."

"No."

"I'm just…"

"No."

The Sheriff opened his mouth.

"NO!"

The Sheriff smiled fondly at her. He noted that Frankie'd never specifically said she wouldn't marry Gisborne. He'd seen the way they had bonded then previous day and made a mental note to use that later.

He smiled to himself. Frankie and Gisborne would make a good match. Not only would that give her a home and protection nearby in case he needed her, it meant that he would have a stronger influence over Gisborne and someone in Guy's own house who would fight the Sheriff corner.

Just then Gisborne entered the room.

"You wanted to see me my Lord?"

He spotted Frankie standing in front of the Sheriff.

"Good morning Lady Frankie." He said warmly.

"Guy." She acknowledged stiffly without looking at him.

The Sheriff frowned. Why was she being so cold to him? He wondered if their talk could be the reason.

He inspected her face.

No that wasn't it. It was something else. His blood boiled. If Gisborne had hurt her he was going to be sorry.

"Gisborne!" He snapped, "What took you so long? I have a job for you."

The Sheriff thought he could see Gisborne's reluctance as he approached and stood next to Frankie who was resolutely avoiding looking at him.

"What is it my Lord?" Gisborne asked.

The Sheriff stood up and walked to the guard by the door. He seemed to be giving the guard instructions however Frankie couldn't hear.

She sighed and sat down in the chair her uncle had just vacated. She lent back and felt the comfort of the chair. She closed her eyes mostly because she didn't want to talk to Gisborne, but partly because the chair was so comfortable. She could feel herself almost drifting away.

She thought about Gisborne's behavior. How dare he act as if nothing had happened? Well nothing did happen, she thought, but that was the whole point.

Frustrated she opened her eyes and watched her uncle and Gisborne talking. She couldn't hear what they were saying so her eyes wondered to the door where the guard was reappearing with a large chest in his arms. He moved past the Sheriff and Gisborne, who were having a heated discussion and didn't notice, and placed the chest on the floor in front of Frankie.

She frowned at it and glanced up at her uncle who was still having a heated discussion with Gisborne. She glanced back at the chest. The guard had disappeared so Frankie moved down from the chair so she was standing next to it.

The Sheriff and Gisborne still hadn't noticed. Wow, how unobservant are they, she wondered. It's a surprise they can run a county.

Frankie bent down and undid the clasp of the chest and pushed it open. She gasped as she took in the contents. The chest was filled to the top with gold coins.

"Oh my God." Frankie muttered to herself standing up.

"Here it is." The Sheriff said striding over, "Gisborne I have 10 of these that need to get to London by the end of the week **WITHOUT **Robin Hood getting them."

"Well I'll send some decoys through the forest with a full guard and the real one round the outskirts with less guards. Hood will ambush the decoys and the real one will make it to London unchallenged." Gisborne explained.

Frankie took note of what Gisborne was saying while pretending to be interested in the view from the window. She smiled, sure that she had all the information she needed.

"Well I'm going to leave you two to your boring business talk and take a ride." Frankie interrupted.

"I'll send someone to organize some guards."

"Uncle I don't need any guards I can look after myself."

"Fine." The Sheriff said knowing she would go without them anyway, "And about what we were talking about earlier."

"No."

"Just think about it."

"No."

"Just…"

"NO!" Frankie shouted as she left the room.

She smiled to herself.

Men are so stupid.

* * *


	16. Chapter 16

16

"Robin!" Frankie shouted.

She was in Sherwood Forest looking for Robin.

Her horse whinnied at the loud noise. She stroked her horse's nose gently, trying to calm her.

"Robin!"

She could feel frustration bubbling inside of her. Where was Robin? He'd said to come to the forest so where was he?

"Robin if you don't get your but out here right now I'm going to..." Frankie shouted.

"Going to what?" Robin asked stepping out of the trees.

"Going to kick your ass." she replied coolly.

The guys in the group scoffed at Frankie's remark.

"What? You don't think I could 'cos I'm a girl?" Frankie asked, "I've done it before remember, when we met. Anyway women are way better than men. Everyone knows that"

She looked to Kate for support but Kate was glowering at her. Frankie frowned at her, ignoring the cries of outrage from the rest of the gang.

"You don't like me very much do you?" She asked Kate.

"Well you could say that." Kate replied.

Frankie frowned confused. She didn't understand why Kate didn't like her. She cast her eyes round and suddenly she understood. However she could see the others didn't. She sighed. It seemed life in the forest was no less complicated than life in the castle.

She looked back at Kate.

"Oh I see now." She said glancing pointedly from Kate to Robin then back to Kate.

Kate flushed and looked at Robin worriedly. However Robin just looked confused.

"Don't worry they don't know." Frankie told Kate reassuringly.

Kate glanced at the others who all had the same bemused looks on their faces as Robin.

"Are you sure?" She asked Frankie.

"Don't worry men are idiots."

There was an outburst of protests from the rest of the gang which Frankie ignored.

"However they do need a nudge in the right direction if you want them to see your point of view." Frankie told her.

Kate smiled warily at her. They men were still looking blank. Frankie had to stifle a giggle as she looked at their faces.

"Oh don't worry girl I'm not here for that. There's no contest." Frankie told her reassuringly, "I have bigger fish to fry."

They smiled at each other.

"However I wouldn't put all your eggs in one basket." Frankie said.

Kate looked confused. Frankie had to stifle a laugh as she saw the whole gang with the same bemused looks on their faces.

"I just mean there might be others closer to home with an interest too." Frankie said to Kate and then looked pointedly at Much.

"In me?" Kate asked.

"Well judge for yourself but it looks pretty clear to me and I've only been here a day."

They both smiled at each other.

"Okay is anyone else confused?" Allan asked, "I mean you were talking about why Kate hates you. Then you were talking about how stupid men are. Then frying fish and eggs in baskets and now something about things near home. I mean can't you just talk normally?"

"Now where would be the fun in that?" Frankie said flashing a cheeky smile at him.

"Well it wouldn't exclude us from the conversation." Allan replied.

"But then we wouldn't get to see your cute confused looks now would we?" She said mischievously.

Robin sighed realising that they could be flirting for hours. He decided to cut them off before Allan could get into full swing.

"What are you doing here Frankie?" He asked.

"Well I came to see you." She said.

"Are you sure it was me you came to see." Robin said with a grin.

Frankie pulled a face at him and stuck her tongue out.

"Fine if you don't want my amazing tip off then I'll leave."

She turned to leave as Robin sighed.

"Okay, I'm sorry. What did you want to tell us?"

"Well I don't really want to tell you and you obviously don't want to know so I'm just going to go."

"Frankie." Robin said wearily, "We want to know so just tell us already."

"I'm not telling you here, anyone could be listening."

"Well then they already know you're giving us information so you may as well tell us."

Frankie pouted at him and Robin groaned in frustration. He knew she wasn't going to give in.

"You could take me to your famous camp."

"No!" John cut in forcefully, "Robin we don't know if we can trust her."

"Ugh." Frankie complained, "What will it take you people to trust me? I untied you from the trees..."

"Which you tied us to in the first place." Allan pointed out.

Frankie ignored him.

"...I gave you the tip of about the grain and the feast and I stopped uncle turning round and seeing you."

"Not this again." Robin muttered under his breath.

He spoke up.

"Okay we'll take you, but you'll have to be blindfolded."

"No way." Frankie exclaimed, "There is no way you're going to..."

She was cut off by a blind fold being placed in front of her eyes. She sighed resigned.

"Fine then. Don't leave my horse!" She said as Robin led her into the forest.

* * *

**A/N I hope you understood the conversation between Frankie and Kate. It was cryptic so the rest of the gang couldn't understand however I hope that the meaning was still clear. Please tell me if it wasn't clear. I hope your enjoying so far. x**


	17. Chapter 17

**Once again sorry about the delay. I'm trying 2 update more regulary but things r chaos at the mo. Please hang in there and I hope u enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

17

"We're here."

Someone pulled off Frankie's blindfold. Momentarily blinded she put her arm up to shield her face. As her eyes adjusted to the light she saw the others moving around the camp.

She looked round, taking in her surroundings. She watched Allan and Much building up the fire, Kate and John sorting food for supper and Tuck cleaning the gang's weaponry.

"What do you think?" Robin asked.

Frankie looked round at the uncomfortable wooden bunks, at the logs they were using as tables and chairs and at the fire which was stubbornly refusing to light.

"For the famous camp of Robin Hood it's a bit of a dump."

Robin gave her a hurt look.

"I'm not insulting it, well I am, but it's nice...homely..."

Robin laughed.

"You're just digging yourself a bigger hole." He said cutting off her rambling, "So, what did you want to tell me?"

Frankie explained Gisborne's plan for the gold to Robin.

"It's happening at the end of the week." She finished.

Robin thought about what she just told him. This amount of gold could help their cause greatly. If they could capture that cart they would have so much more for the poor. They had never had the chance to take so much from the Sheriff.

However Robin was unsure as to why Frankie was telling him this. She obviously cared for her uncle so why was she giving up his secrets to his enemy.

"Robin?"

He snapped back to reality.

"You always seem to be drifting off." She said with a smile, "What goes on in that head of yours?"

"If I told you that you'd probably go insane." He replied mysteriously.

Robin fell silent. Frankie glanced around, waiting for him to speak again. When he didn't she spoke instead.

"I was thinking. Is there any way you could ambush the decoy wagons as well?" She asked.

"Why would we want to do that?" Robin replied puzzled, "That would weaken our attack on the real one."

Frankie frowned.

"Well could you set traps for them instead?"

"Why?" Robin asked, still confused.

"Well then it wouldn't look like someone tipped you off."

Robin smiled, finally understanding.

"You want to save your neck." Robin said knowingly, still smiling.

"Don't give me that smug look. It's not my neck I want to save, although I do value my life. But its unlikely uncle will suspect me. I just want to stop some poor soul getting the blame because of me. Uncle's fond of handing out death sentences."

Robin sighed. This would make their attack less powerful; however he couldn't deny the logic behind Frankie's words.

"I'll see what I can do."

* * *

"It's not fair!"

Allan sighed. Much was having one of his rants again. Once he got started there was no way of stopping him.

Allan had perfected the art of tuning out when people were talking, especially Much. He just nodded and made sympathetic noises and he was left alone with his thoughts.

He watched Frankie wandering around the camp. Robin had moved to help Kate with her jobs.

Allan looked at Frankie. She looked so carefree and innocent. His eyes wistfully followed her around the camp.

He didn't fully understand what he was feeling. He had been interested in women before. Lots and lots of women. And all he'd had to do was flash a smile and whisper sweet nothings in their ears and they were his. He'd play with them for a while then move on.

But Frankie was different. For starters he didn't think his normal charms would work on her. And anyway it wasn't just his usual fleeting fancy for a pretty face. It was something deeper. Something much stronger.

He sighed at the hopelessness of his situation. She was clearly more interested in someone else.

He tuned back in as Much was finishing his ramble.

"I mean he's a great leader and I love him and all. But he always gets everything without even trying."

Much was watching Kate and Robin laughing intimately together.

"It's not fair."

Allan glanced at Frankie who was also watching Robin.

"Too true mate. Too true."

* * *

Frankie watched the gang scuttling around. Like busy bees, she thought. She smiled. They all seemed so peaceful in their own way. They all knew exactly what they were doing. She watched them enviously. They all had a purpose, a direction to go in, while she still seemed to be floundering, searching for her place.

She watched Allan warming his hands on the fire.

Much had turned away to help Tuck.

She watched Allan for a couple more minutes then moved to sit next to him.


	18. Chapter 18

18

Robin tossed and turned. It was the middle of the night and he couldn't sleep. This ambush was the most important of his outlaw career.

He smiled. In all the things he'd dreamt of becoming as a child, outlaw had never been one of them.

Robin turned over and sighed. If Will was still here he'd be able to whip up some traps in a second. Not that Robin begrudged him for staying in the Holy Land. He and Djaq made a great couple, but Robin missed their help sometimes.

Robin knew they'd be able to make these traps it would just take a lot longer without Will. And there would be the complaints from Much and probably Kate too if they were going to dig a trap.

"Master!"

Robin sat bolt upright. Something was wrong.

"Much, what is it? What's wrong?"

"Master it's Allan, he's missing." Much said worriedly.

Robin breathed a sigh of relief. Allan often stayed late at the taverns, flirting with some girl no doubt.

"He's probably still at the pub Much. He went earlier remember?"

"But I saw him come back. He went to bed I saw him. Then I woke up and I thought I'd fix myself a midnight snack and he'd gone." Much said.

Robin frowned bemused. Allan hated getting up in the morning let alone the middle of the night. He could sleep through an earthquake without as much as a peep.

The others were shifting, woken by the stir.

"What's wrong?" Kate asked sleepily.

"Allan's missing." Much replied.

"But I saw him go to bed. He was making some stupid jokes about Much's cooking." She replied confused.

"What's wrong with my cooking?" Much asked outraged.

"Focus Much." Robin snapped, "We need to find out where he's gone and whether he went of his own free will."

"You think he might have been kidnapped?" Kate asked shocked.

"Well we can't rule it out." Robin replied, "Right spread out. See if you can find any evidence of where he's gone."

The gang spread out, searching the undergrowth. They were hunting through the trees for a couple of minutes when Much shouted out.

"Master over here!"

Robin moved over to where Much was stood at the edge of the small cliff by the side of the camp. He looked over the edge where Much was pointing. He could see two figures talking below. Robin looked closer, trying to figure out who they were. One was definitely Allan but the other was cloaked and had his hood pulled down over his face.

The rest of the gang came and gathered around them.

"Who is that with Allan?" Tuck asked quietly.

"Is that rat selling us out again?" Much said outraged, "I knew we shouldn't have trusted him."

"Shh Much. Does anyone know who that is?" Robin asked.

There was a low murmur as everyone tried to decide who this stranger could be and whether Allan could be selling them out again. In all the chaos Kate was the only one still watching Allan and the stranger.

"Um guys? I don't think he's meeting this guy to sell us out." Kate pointed out.

The gang shifted their attention back to Allan.

Allan and the stranger were still talking. As the gang looked back the stranger placed his hand gently on Allan's cheek.

"Oh my." Much said.

As they watched Allan pushed the stranger against the tree and kissed him.

"Wow. Now we know why he was sneaking off." Much said, "I didn't know Allan was ... that way inclined."

The gang fell silent again lost in their thoughts. As they watched Allan's hands moved up to the strangers head and pulled his hood down.

"Well that explains a lot."

As Allan pulled the hood back a mass of brown hair tumbled down around the stranger's shoulders.

"Is that Frankie?" Much asked.

"It sure is. Maybe we should leave them alone." Kate said.

However none of the rest of the gang showed any sign of moving. Kate sighed as they watched Frankie wind her arms round Allan's neck.

"Right lets go." She said herding the men away from the couple.

Kate grinned at the grumbles from the others as she sent them back to their beds. She glanced back at the kissing couple. They looked so perfect together.

She smiled. Allan's going to have hell to pay tomorrow with all the teasing.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hope ur enjoying it so far. Here's a long one for you. As always please review with any comments. Enjoy.**

19

Frankie was sat on her bed lost in thought. Flashes of the night were replaying through her head. Allan pushing her against the tree, pressing his lips against hers, moving his hands along her body.

She felt her cheeks grow hot at the thought of it. She pressed her fingers to her still tingling lips. Her body was still buzzing with the feel of Allan's hands.

Inside however her feelings were battling with each other. On the one hand she had Allan who made her tingle with each touch. On the other, however, she still grew hot at the thought of Gisborne. She sighed. When did life become so complicated, she thought, I always knew men made things difficult and now I'm being proven right.

She stood up and took her cloak off and hid it in her wardrobe. She was still dressed in her men's clothes that had made it easier for her to sneak out. She hated the fact that men got more freedom in everything; clothes, jobs and lifestyle.

She shook herself, stopping the anger she knew would come if she stayed on this subject any longer.

She had just decided that she'd better get changed into one of her dresses when there was a knock on the door.

Frankie froze.

"Who is it?" She asked casually.

"It's me, can I come in?" the Sheriff asked.

"Hang on!" Frankie shouted panicked.

She looked down at herself. She was still in the male clothes she'd stolen to sneak out in. If her uncle caught her dressed like this he would kill her.

She grabbed her dressing gown and pulled it over her clothes. She made sure that none of her outfit was showing then moved to open the door slightly. She poked her head out.

"Uncle, do you know what time it is?" She asked faking sleepiness.

"I know it's early but I really need to talk to you. Can I come in?"

"Now? Are you sure it can't wait?" She asked.

"No Frankie." The Sheriff said calmly.

"But I'm not even dressed." She protested.

"It won't take long Frankie." He said stubbornly.

She sighed. Her uncle wasn't going to give up and leave till she talked to him. She opened the door and let him.

"Fine but make it quick."

He sat down gingerly on the edge of her bed looking awkward. She sat down on a chair facing him making sure he couldn't see any of the outfit beneath her dressing gown.

"Frankie I need to talk to you about your mother." The Sheriff said softly.

Frankie froze, forgetting about trying to hide her outfit. All thoughts of Allan and Gisborne evaporated form her head.

"Mother? She's dead. What's to talk about?" Frankie said quietly, fighting her emotions.

"You know I said your mother died in an accident, well that's not strictly true." The Sheriff said.

"She didn't die?" Frankie asked confused.

"No she did, but it was no accident."

The Sheriff got up and moved to face the window. He gazed out of the window for a couple of minutes then turned back to Frankie.

"She was murdered."

Frankie felt as if she had been punched in the stomach. She was frozen, trying to comprehend what her uncle was telling her. Her mother had been murdered. Frankie remembered her. Her mother was controlling, annoying and obsessed with those stupid snakes of hers. But she was still her mother and Frankie was going to make whoever killed her pay.

"Who was it?" She whispered slowly.

"What?" The Sheriff asked snapping out of his own thoughts.

"Who was it?" She repeated.

"Frankie I don't think you..."

"Who killed her uncle?" Frankie said stubbornly, cutting him off.

The Sheriff stayed silent, watching Frankie carefully.

"Uncle I'm not a little kid any more. I can handle it."

"Robin Hood." The Sheriff said quietly.

Once again Frankie felt as if she had been punched in the gut. Robin had killed her mother. The man she'd been giving information to was her mother's killer.

Frankie was shaking with anger. It's probably a good job he's not here, she thought, otherwise he might be joining her mother.

"Frankie, are you okay?" The Sheriff asked concerned.

"Hood killed my mother." She said slowly.

The Sheriff waited for her to continue but she didn't seem capable of saying anything more.

"Listen to me Frankie. I am doing everything in my power to make sure we catch Hood and when we do we'll make him pay for her death."

Frankie was still sat on the chair, stunned into silence by the Sheriff's revelation. Finally she spoke.

"But you said she was killed by those stupid snakes of hers. Why did you lie to me?"

"She was killed by her snakes, but Hood pushed her into the pit full of them."

"I always said those snakes would be the death of her." Frankie said wryly, "But that still doesn't explain why you lied to me."

He sighed.

"I didn't want to lie to you but I didn't know how to tell you the truth. It wasn't really something you could put in a letter."

"Is that why you wanted me to come live here? Just so you could find the guts to tell me about my mother!" Frankie shouted at him, standing up.

"Calm down Frankie. That's not why I wanted you here. I wanted you here because I'm the only family you have left and you're all I have left so we have to stick together."

Frankie was still fuming when there was a knock on the door.

"Come." The Sheriff barked.

Frankie vaguely realised that he shouldn't be instructing people to come in as it was her room, but she could muster the energy to really care.

Gisborne entered the room looking confused. He took in the Sheriff stood by the window and his eyes moved to Frankie. He flushed as he saw she was only in her dressing gown and averted his eyes.

Frankie was confused as her brain tried to drag her out of her emotions into the present situation. She suddenly remembered that she was supposed to be hiding her outfit beneath her clothes and pulled the dressing gown tighter around her.

"I'm sorry My Lady I didn't mean to intrude but I was told the Sheriff was here and had an urgent message for me that couldn't wait."

He watched Frankie numbly slide back into her chair. He wandered what they could have been talking about as she was clearly rattled. He knew something must be seriously wrong as normally she would have reprimanded him for calling her 'My Lady'.

"Gisborne." The Sheriff said diverting his attention.

He cast around trying to remember what he had called Gisborne for.

"Ah yes. I need to talk to both of you together." He said looking at Frankie too who turned her head to look at him although he didn't think she was really seeing him, "The corridor on the left by the south exit is out of bounds to the pair of you."

This took a moment to sink in but Frankie eventually processed what he was saying.

"It's just out of bounds for the two of us?" She asked bemused.

"No, but you two are the most likely to disobey me so I thought I'd better make it clear."

"So no one's allowed in then?" Gisborne asked, clarifying the Sheriff's words.

"Well no. There will be a few guards patrolling the corridor." He said warily.

"But why just that one corridor?" Frankie asked finally coming completely back to reality.

"Well it's the room at the end of the corridor really but I decided it was easier to block it all off."

Both Frankie and Gisborne opened their mouths to speak but we're cut off.

"It's my castle I can restrict access to any rooms I want so stop questioning me." He said firmly, "I want you both to swear you won't go down there."

"Whatever you wish My Lord." Gisborne said with a small bow.

The Sheriff thought there was far too much insolence in the way Gisborne said that, but decided to ignore it as at least he was going to obey him. Frankie, on the other hand, he wasn't too sure about. He turned to look at her.

"Yes uncle, if you insist." She said smiling at him.

The Sheriff grinned satisfied that he was still respected in his own castle. However, he didn't see Frankie's fingers crossed behind her back.


	20. Chapter 20

**Once again sorry about the delay but here's 2 more chapters for u. I'm not sure how good the fight scene in this chapter is but i hope u like it. Please review with any comments and suggestions. thanks for reading. enjoy. x**

20

Robin smiled, pleased with himself. This was one of his better plans, possible even his best, if he did say so himself.

"Robin stop it." Kate whispered to him.

Robin, Kate and Tuck were crouched in the bushes, waiting for the cart to arrive. If Robin lent forward so he was almost out of the bush he could see Allan, Much and John crouched in another set of bushes, ready to cut the cart of at the back.

"What?" He whispered back at Kate, "I'm not doing anything."

"Stop congratulating yourself on a great plan."

Robin opened his mouth to protest but she cut him off.

"Don't deny it; I can see it in your face. We haven't won yet. We need to get through this unscathed."

"Preferably with all the gold." Tuck added.

Robin sighed, knowing it was futile to argue. He thought back to all the work they'd put in over the past week. His gang had excelled themselves, working day and night to finish the traps. They had dug pits, set up tripwires, blocked roads so the carts had to walk into the traps and even built some more of the 'automatic archers', as Will had named them, so that they would fire arrows at the carriages making it look like they were being ambushed by the gang.

All they had to do now was ambush the real one and get all the gold somewhere safe. He sighed. Yeah, _all_ they had to do.

"It's time." Tuck said as Robin fixed an arrow to his bow.

He fired once at the cart then they stepped out in front of it. Robin was slightly taken aback as there was about 9 or 10 guards, more than Robin had been expecting.

Before he had time to speak the guards attacked. From the way they split up Robin could tell that the others had stepped out behind the cart. However he didn't have time to worry about them as two soldiers were bearing down on him.

He threw his bow into the bushes and drew his sword just in time to block a blow from one of the guards. The clang of metal on metal echoed around the forest. Robin ducked as a guard swung at him. He hit the ground and rolled, just avoiding another blow from the guard. He stood up swinging his sword at one guard while punching the other. The second guard fell to the ground unconscious while the first blocked his swing.

Something felt different to Robin. These guards weren't fighting as haphazardly as usual however something about their new techniques felt odd.

"Come on!" Shouted a gruff voice over the chaos.

Robin found this very odd as he was the only one who gave orders for his gang. This thought was cut off as he stepped back to avoid a swing from the remaining guard only to hit his back against a tree. Then he realised what had been happening, the guards had been forcing him towards the trees and out of the path of the carriage. A quick glance to each side showed that the rest of his gang were also being pushed towards the trees.

"NOW!" Bellowed the gruff voice.

The guard took one more swing at Robin, which he blocked, then ran back to the cart which was already moving away back down the road in which it had come from.

"No!" Allan shouted, running a couple of paces after the cart.

Robin kicked the tree behind him, furious. How could they have been outsmarted? This tactic was a new one from the castle. Normally they came in headlong with no strategy at all, but this was something new.

He stopped his train of thought, thinking of the rest of his gang.

"Is everyone okay?" He asked.

"Yeah." John replied.

"Fine." Tuck answered.

"Still here." Kate added.

"What the hell just happened?" Allan exclaimed, still staring after the cart.

There was silence as he waited for Much's reply.

"Much?"

He looked round for Much. He frowned, unable to spot him.

"Where's Much?" Robin asked the others.

The gang hunted around, calling Much's name. Robin's worst fears were confirmed when they couldn't find him anywhere.

"Okay. What happened?" Robin asked.

"You mean what happened with Much or what happened with the ambush?" Kate said smartly.

Robin ignored her.

"Well I think we're going to have to presume that Much has been taken and will now be in the company of our esteemed Sheriff." Robin said sardonically, "Which means we're going to have to get him out. But first I want to know what the hell just happened."

"We were hoping you had the answer to that." Kate said, "Turns out your plan wasn't a great as you thought."

Robin continued to ignore her.

"It looks like the Sheriff's been giving his guards some new training." Tuck said, "What we need is a way in to find out what they've been learning so we can figure out a way to get that money."

"Well we could just ask him." John said pointing at the unconscious guard lying on the ground where Robin had left him.


	21. Chapter 21

21

The guard spluttered as Robin poured water over his head. John had carried him back to the camp and tied him to one of the trees nearby. The guard looked round bemused.

"Welcome to our humble abode. Make yourself at home." Robin said with a smile.

"What is with you and sarcasm today Robin?" Kate asked, "Remind me again why we brought him with us."

"So we can get information from him about the new training." Tuck explained patiently.

"There's no need to patronise me Tuck." She said, "But shouldn't we be trying to get Much back rather than kidnapping guards."

"We will Kate. But first we need to find out what on earth is going on up at the castle." Robin said soothingly.

She frowned at the guard slumped on the ground tied to the tree who looked like he was struggling to stay conscious.

"Is it just me or does this guy look familiar?" Kate asked.

The rest of the gang peered down on him. The guard grimaced and tried to sit up straighter but was restricted by the ropes

"Yeah he looks like one of the guards that were with Lady Francesca when we ambushed her." Allan said.

"Well you would know." Kate muttered under her breath.

Allan elbowed her in the ribs. She giggled

"Why aren't we just asking her about what's happening in the castle." She spoke up, "I mean it's not like she wouldn't tell Allan."

The rest of the gang sighed angrily at her.

"What?" She asked.

"You idiot! I swear you get more and more like Much every day!" Allan exclaimed storming away.

"What?" She repeated bemused.

"You just told this guard that Frankie has been meeting us. Now we can't let him go because he'll tell the Sheriff and she'll get killed." He screamed at her.

"Touchy." She muttered although she felt guilty for her slip of the tongue.

"I know." The guard muttered weakly.

"What?" The gang said in unison.

"I know about My Lady and you lot." He said faintly.

"You do?" Allan asked.

"Yeah. How else do you think she's been getting out of the castle undetected?" He murmured with a small smile.

Robin sighed.

"Untie him."

There was a stunned silence following his words.

"What!" John said outraged, "We can't let him go."

"I'm not saying let him go. I'm just saying untie him. He can't go anywhere and we can't leave him tied up there, he's going to pass out again." Robin explained wearily.

John untied him with a grunt. He supported him over to one of the logs and lowered him gently down as Tuck passed him some water.

"I know who you are." Said Kate, "You were Frankie's head guard, Fergus or Fitch or something like that."

"It's Felix actually and I'm not her head soldier, Leo is."

Robin kept silent as he knew who Leo was all too well having injured him during their first encounter. From the look Felix was giving him he also remembered that meeting.

"Uh ... how is he?" Robin asked guiltily.

"He's much better. He's been helping with the guard training. I take it that's why I'm here?" Felix said.

Robin looked blankly at him.

"Well you didn't bring me back here for a casual chat. You want to know about the new training that helped us outsmart you at the gold cart."

"Hey, you did not outsmart us. It was just a minor setback." Robin said brazenly.

Felix looked at him coolly.

"Anyway." Tuck said cutting through the tension, "Our first priority is to get Much back and you're going to help us. We need you to get us into the dungeons so we can get him out."

"That's not going to happen." Felix said softly.

"You're not going to help us?" Kate asked.

"I would help you but it's not going to work."

"Why?"

"Well Leo has been helping with the security and there isn't any way you're going to get into the dungeon unnoticed."

"Great, well bang goes that plan." Allan said, "I'm starting to hate this Leo guy."

"I wouldn't say that in front of Lady Frankie she would probably kill you." Felix said with a smile, "Look the only thing I can think of is if you had something you could trade."

"Like you?" John asked.

"No. The Sheriff wouldn't trade one of Robin Hood's men for a lowly soldier. Not even Lady Frankie could persuade him to do that. If you'd got the gold then I'd say trade that but as you don't you're going to have to find something else that the Sheriff wants or cares about."

Hmm, someone the Sheriff cares about, Robin thought with a smile.


	22. Chapter 22

**i'd like to thank every one whos been reading and writing reviews especialy GizzysGirl for all her great reviews. thanks to u all. enjoy.**

22

Meanwhile at Nottingham castle Frankie was wandering the corridors aimlessly. At least that was how it would appear to any passersby. Frankie was on mission. A smile played at the corner of her mouth as she tried to keep a straight face. She strolled along trying to look as innocent as possible.

She turned the corner and ran straight into Gisborne. She stumbled and was only saved from falling by his arm around her waist. She righted herself and smiled up at him. She noticed that he didn't remove his arm once she had steadied herself.

"I'm sorry Sir Guy, I didn't see you there." She said humbly, stepping back from his hold.

"No it is my fault My Lady; I was lost in my thoughts. I apologise" Gisborne said formally.

She stuck her tongue out at him with a cheeky smile.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me 'My Lady'?" She said abandoning her formal conduct.

"Well you seemed upset with me the last time we spoke, and anyway you started it with all this 'Sir Guy' business." He replied smiling back at her.

"So," She said as they set off down the corridor, "What brings you round here on this fine day." She said sweetly.

Gisborne looked at her suspiciously. She smiled innocently up at him. He frowned knowing she was up to something. What surprised him however was how little he cared. He just wanted to look into her smiling face forever. He knew he should be trying to stop her as this plan of hers was undoubtedly going to cause trouble but the thought of trouble for the Sheriff was an appealing one.

"I could ask you the same question." He replied.

"Nothing." She said the picture of innocence.

He looked at her sceptically.

"What? I live here, I can go where I like." She said suspiciously.

"Yeah and oh look by pure coincidence we've ended up near the forbidden corridor." Gisborne said teasingly as they rounded the corner.

Frankie stuck her tongue out at him again.

"You're right it is pure coincidence."

He looked at her unconvinced.

"Fine I was going to try and get into that room. Don't tell me you're not just a tiny bit curious about what's so important to uncle that he has to hide it from us."

Gisborne shrugged.

"I tend to just leave the Sheriff to it." He said absently.

"Where's your sense of adventure?" She said with a sigh, "Don't you even care what he's up to?"

"Not really. He said don't go in there so I'm not going to."

"Do you always do what you're told?" She asked.

"Well you obviously don't." He said with a smile.

"Where would be the fun in that?" She asked cheekily.

Frankie grabbed Gisborne's arm and pulled him to a stop.

"Don't tell me you seriously don't care. He could have anything in there and you're just going to leave him to it"

She watched him for a moment seeing his feelings battling with each other inside of him. She could see him fighting between his desire for adventure and the worry of what the Sheriff would do if he found out. She knew she would be okay as she was family, but Gisborne on the other hand would be in a lot of trouble if they were caught, which could cost him his job or even his life.

She smiled, convinced she could persuade her uncle to go easy on Guy. She looked up into his handsome face. She marvelled at how gorgeous he was. She inspected the strong lines of his face, his brow furrowed with indecision and his beautiful blue eyes looking into hers with a cheeky glint in them. At that moment she knew she had him, all she had to do was give him one little push.

She gave him a flirtatious smile.

"Come on Guy, live a little."


	23. Chapter 23

**Here's another long one for you. Enjoy.**

* * *

23

They peered round the corner and spotted three guards stood outside the forbidden door looking bored.

"Well it looks like he's given up blocking off the whole corridor." Gisborne said pulling Frankie back out of sight of the guards.

"Yeah I was wondering how he was going to block the whole corridor as it continues to the left of the door doesn't it?" Frankie asked.

"Yeah. We need to find a way to get them to leave." He said thinking hard.

"Couldn't you just tell them the Sheriff wants them to leave?" She wondered.

"No, I have no authority here because I've been banned from this corridor remember. Anyway we'd need written instructions from the Sheriff."

He frowned as an impish smile lit up her face.

"What about if I forge his handwriting?" She said mischievously.

"You can do that."

"Yeah I've done it since I was a child. It used to drive him and mother crazy."

"Hmm. I'm not sure whether I should be worried about that." He said feeling uneasy, "Anyway we'd need the Sheriff's seal to make it look authentic."

Frankie's face fell. Gisborne felt a twinge of guilt inside as he saw her face, so full of excitement, fall. He watched her fiddling with her ring sadly while racking his brains trying to come up with a solution to make her smile. Suddenly she stopped and her face lit back up.

"We'd need the Sheriff's seal?" She asked.

Gisborne wasn't really sure where she was going with this but thought he'd play along as he didn't want to see her unhappy again.

"Yes." He said slowly.

"And his seal is his family crest isn't it?"

"Yes."

"And I'm part of his family."

"Yes."

Frankie sighed.

"Do you really not know where I'm going with this?" She asked sadly.

She rolled her eyes at him and held up her right hand and showed him her ring.

"Does this look like the Sheriff's seal?"

"But how do you...?" Gisborne asked confused.

"Man you're slow today. His family seal is the same as mine as we're part of the same family." Frankie explained slowly.

"But surely your crest should be your father's not your uncle's."

Frankie looked down sadly and Gisborne felt the twinge inside himself again. He just wanted to gather her up in his arms and keep her safe from the world, even though he knew she could probably do a better job of looking after herself than he could.

"I don't know who my father is." She said sadly, "So it's my uncle's crest that is my family crest."

She sighed mournfully looking down. But then she perked up.

"Well this will come in handy now anyway. Come on, we've got work to do."

-

Frankie flashed Gisborne a quick smile as she rounded the corner and made her way towards the guards, envelope in hand. They had forged instructions for the guards and sealed it using her ring which was back on her finger. Frankie had wanted to write that the guards were to leave their station as the Sheriff didn't want the room protected any more. However Gisborne had said that would be suspicious as he had made such a fuss about it.

She sighed and adjusted her dress, pulling the neckline further down than she would normally wear it. If this was to work she had to make sure that the guards didn't pay too much attention to the letter.

She approached the guards with a smile.

"Hi, I've brought orders from the Sheriff." She said flirtatiously, handing over the letter.

One guard opened the letter while the others eyed her up. Frankie was working really hard to keep her temper under control and not tell them what she thought of them.

"The Sheriff wants us to patrol this whole area?" The guard asked bemused, talking to her chest.

Frankie wanted to point out that her face was about 8 inches higher than where he was looking, but she managed to restrain herself. Instead she shrugged.

"Don't ask me I'm just the messenger."

The second two guards seemed willing to accept this but the first guard wasn't convinced.

"And he gave this to you to give to us? Why didn't he just send one of the other guards? This is no job for a Lady." He said leering at her.

"Well I don't know what goes on in our Sheriff's head. I was with him when he decided he wanted you to do this so he gave me the instructions. He was muttering something about Robin Hood." She said noticing their worried looks at his name, "Look if you don't believe me you're welcome to go ask the Sheriff yourself. He's in his chambers, but I have to warn you that he's in a foul mood."

She smiled as their faces paled at the thought of talking with the Sheriff.

"No that's okay." Said one of the other guards, "Thank you My Lady."

She smiled warmly at him, turned and walked back down the corridor to where Gisborne was waiting for her.

"Well?" He asked anxiously.

"I think they bought it." Frankie said triumphantly.

They peered round the corner and saw the guards walking off down the corridor to the left of the door. They gave them a couple of seconds then snuck down the corridor.

"I feel like a little kid about to pull a prank." Frankie said with a smile.

They reached the door and Frankie tried the handle. It was locked. Frankie frowned and looked at Gisborne expectantly.

"What?" He said, "I can't do anything."

"Can't you break the door down or something?"

"No, that'd be too obvious. We don't want the Sheriff to know we've been in here."

Frankie sighed.

"Well you're useless. I gave you a chance to be macho and you failed. Looks like once again I'll have to sort this out."

She pulled a pin out of her hair and bent down so she was on eye level with the lock. She pushed the pin in and jiggled it around.

Both she and Gisborne froze as they heard footsteps approaching.

"Hurry up. They're coming back." Gisborne whispered frantically.

With one final wiggle the lock released. They pushed the door open and rushed inside. Gisborne pushed the door closed just as the guards rounded the corner.

Gisborne leaned his back against the door and breathed a sigh of relief. Adrenaline coursed through both their bodies making them feel giddy. They were both breathing hard from the excitement and both had stupid grins plastered across their faces.

Suddenly Frankie laughed.

"Wow that was close." She said smiling up at him.

"Tell me about it. Where did you learn to pick locks?" He asked still grinning stupidly.

"Trust me you don't want to know."

She watched him noticing that when he smiled it lit up his whole face making him more attractive than he already was. She tore her eyes away from him and glanced round the room. It looked like any other study in the castle. There were tall cupboards lining the walls and a large desk in the middle of the room.

"Well we'd best get cracking." She said.

Frankie moved to the wall on her left and started opening cupboards. She heard Gisborne on the other side of the room also checking the cupboards. She opened cupboard after cupboard and the more she opened the more confused she became. She got halfway across the whole and turned to face Gisborne who had the same puzzled look on his face.

"They're all empty." She said confused.

"So are mine. Why would the Sheriff ban us from an empty room?" He wondered.

Frankie finished opening all the cupboards on her side of the room then turned to face the desk.

"He wouldn't."

She moved to the desk and started going through the draws. She reached the last draw having found the others empty. She looked up at Gisborne with excitement in her eyes and then back at the draw. She slowly pulled the draw open and inspected the contents.

Inside there was a large bundle of letters. Frankie pulled them out of the draw and placed them on the desk in front of her.

She looked up and met Gisborne's gaze. She could see all the excitement and anticipation she was feeling reflected in his eyes.

"There's no backing out now." He said softly.

Gisborne reached over and undid the string tying the letters together. They spread them out over the table then they both picked one at random and started reading.

"Oh my God." Frankie whispered as she scanned the letter.

She grabbed another and another, scanning them at least twice to make sure she'd understood them right.

She looked back up at Gisborne and knew from the shocked look on his face that his letters said the same thing as hers.

"I don't believe it." He said putting down the letters and collapsing into the chair.

They both sat in silence, lost in their thoughts. Suddenly their thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a bell echoing through the castle.

"That's the noon bell." Said Gisborne slowly.

Then he sat up, realisation dawning on him.

"We need to go." He said springing to the door, ignoring Frankie's confused expression, "I'm supposed to meet the Sheriff at noon in his chambers."

Frankie gathered the letters together and hastily retied the bundle.

"We can't take them with us." He said.

"Why not?" She replied, "We've come too far to back down now. You said so yourself."

Gisborne sighed and hurried her out of the room.

"Can you relock the door?" He asked.

Frankie frowned.

"Maybe, but it would take too long." She replied anxiously.

Gisborne yanked the door shut, harder than he meant to. They started down the corridor only to hear footsteps coming their way. They backtracked and tried to go along the corridor to the left of the door but there were footsteps coming that way too. Gisborne tried the door of the forbidden room but he had jammed it when he had closed it earlier.

Frankie sighed at the mess she had gotten them into. She looked around for an escape route or somewhere to hide but there wasn't any. She looked back at Gisborne and smiled as a plan formed in her head.

"Put these in your jacket." She said calmly, holding out the bundle of letters.

"What?"

"We can't be caught with these can we?" She said, "And I haven't got anywhere to hide them."

Gisborne inspected her long skirt but at a look from Frankie he took the bundle and put them inside his leather jacket.

"I have a plan but you're going to have to trust me." She said.

"Alright."

"And whatever happens you have to go along with it okay?"

Gisborne nodded glancing worriedly at the ends of the corridor.

Frankie smiled at him. She put her hands on his chest, pushed him against the wall and kissed him, just as the guards rounded the corner.


	24. Chapter 24

_Previously_

_Frankie smiled at him. She put her hands on his chest, pushed him against the wall and kissed him, just as the guards rounded the corner._

24

Gisborne froze as Frankie pushed him against the wall, but the moment her lips touched his fireworks exploded inside his head. Her kiss was soft and gentle and after a moment of shock he kissed her back. He felt her hands move across his chest and snake round his neck.

Gisborne moved his arms round her waist and placed his hands on her back. One hand moved up to the nape of her neck while the other moved down and gently caressed her bum. Frankie let out a soft moan as his hands roamed her body. Her moan made pleasure lance through his body.

The kiss became more intense as passion built inside him. Their surroundings had faded away and Gisborne had no sense of anything but him and Frankie, together. The feeling inside him was growing and Gisborne couldn't contain it any more. He reached up and stroked her back looking for the clasps of her dress. He found them and just as he started to undo them there was a cough from someone nearby.

Gisborne ignored it. All he cared about was him and Frankie, nothing outside mattered. Frankie however registered it more and pulled apart from Gisborne. He tried to hold on to her but the moment was slipping away and so he let her go reluctantly.

Frankie staggered slightly after being released from Gisborne's hold. She still felt giddy from the kiss but she managed to look around at the newcomers. There were 5 guards stood round them watching open mouthed. The guard who had made the noise cleared his throat again.

"Umm ... My Lady?" The guard said unsure of what to do.

Right, Frankie thought, time to put this plan into action.

She giggled guiltily and staggered again, into Gisborne this time. He caught her round the waist and kept hold of her. This time she didn't move away. She smiled warmly at the guard.

"Sorry. We were just..." She broke off into giggles again.

She didn't dare look up at Gisborne but she hoped he was playing along. Well he could still be in shock, she thought with a smile.

"My Lady this is the forbidden door." The guard said gesturing at the door, "You're not supposed to be down here."

She glanced around faking bewilderment.

"Really? We were just looking for somewhere quite I didn't know we'd ended up here."

An anxious look appeared on her face.

"Oh you won't tell my uncle will you?" She asked worried, "Only he has all these stupid old fashioned ideas and he'd get really mad that we're here even though it was an accident. I really don't want him to find out."

I'm good, she thought as she felt tears welling up in her eyes. The guards seemed unsure about how to deal with a woman on the verge tears. And the prospect of telling the Sheriff anything he would class as bad news didn't seem to appeal to them either.

"Okay we won't tell anyone." Said the first guard, "But you'll have to get out of here before anyone sees you."

Frankie let relief wash over her face.

"You promise?" She said looking round at the other guards.

There was a mummer of consent from the rest of them. Frankie disentangled herself from Gisborne and threw her arms around the first guard's neck.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." She said happily.

She stepped back, grabbed Gisborne's hand and started to pull him away.

"Oh Sir Gisborne." One of the guards spoke up.

Gisborne turned back to face him.

"The Sheriff told me to inform you that we have one of Robin Hood's men in the dungeons."

"Good." Said Gisborne distractedly as Frankie was trying to pull him away, "Make sure the dungeon is secure and that Robin Hood can't get in ... or out for that matter."

They looked at him confused.

"Well he could be already in here. We've underestimated him before; we don't want to do it again."

"Come on." Frankie insisted, dragging him away, "Thank you." She called to the guards over her shoulder.

They kept walking until they were sure they were far enough away from the corridor not to arouse suspicion. They stopped in a secluded corridor after making sure there was no one in earshot.

"Wow that was way too close." Gisborne said, breathing a sigh of relief, "How did you manage to convince them?"

"What can I say? I'm just an amazing actress." She said flashing Gisborne a cheeky smile.

He smiled back making her heart somersault in her chest. Her emotions were completely out of control. The Gisborne/Allan scenario was getting more mixed up by the second. She sighed, shoving it to the back of her mind. She'd deal with that later, right now she had more pressing things to attend to.

"Can I have the letters?" She asked Gisborne.

"Letters?" He asked confused.

"The ones from that room." She said slowly, "You're going to see uncle right? Well it is stupid to take the evidence to him. I can hide them in my room so no one will find them."

Gisborne relaxed, realising what she was talking about. The kiss had driven all thoughts of the letters and the forbidden room out of his head but they came flooding back now. He drew the letters out of his jacket and gave them to her.

"I'd best get going." He said, "I'm already late as it is. Make sure you hide them in your room before you do anything else."

She sighed and rolled her eyes at him.

"Of course I will. I'm not an idiot."

Which was okay, she thought, as she'd have to pass her rooms anyway to get to the dungeons.


	25. Chapter 25

**I'm getting better at updateing regularly. :) however i've just started my A levels so i have piles of work to do but i will try to keep updating regularly. anyway i hope u enjoy this chapter. as always look forward to any reviews and comments. **

25

"Hey Leo."

Frankie had just descended the steps to the dungeons and spotted Leo standing guard. She made her way over to him with a smile. He smiled back at her, but the smile soon turned to confusion as Leo wondered what she was doing here.

"How are you? Your leg is looking much better." Frankie said warmly.

"What are you doing here Frankie?" Leo asked suspiciously.

A hurt look appeared on her face.

"What? I can't come see if my old friend is better? Now you're training the guards you're too good for me, is that it?" She asked hurt.

"Sorry." He said sheepishly, "I'm feeling much better thank you Frankie."

A smile lit her face again.

"Hey you've stopped calling me 'My Lady'. Felix still does it's really annoying. And I've given up correcting the guards at this castle, they're too stubborn."

"Hmm. Who does that remind me off?"

"Me, stubborn? What are you talking about?" She said pulling a face at him, "Anyway as I'm here you could let me look round couldn't you?"

Leo inspected her face. The look of pure innocence on it was suspicious enough. He had a feeling that she had more than looking around in mind.

"No you can't talk to the outlaw we just caught."

"What makes you think I want to do that?" She said sweetly.

"Felix told me all about it." Leo said simply.

Frankie sighed. Felix and his big mouth. Leo had been like a father to her since she was very young. He always seemed to be trying to stop her from having fun or causing mischief. Although sometimes he could be right, not that it usually stopped her.

"Look I'll be quick, I just need to have a quick chat with him. You can stand guard and tell me if anyone's coming."

Leo looked at her carefully. He knew this was probably a stupid thing to do but a couple of minutes couldn't hurt. Anyway, if he didn't, she'd probably come back later, once he'd gone, and charm one of the other guards into letting her in, and they might not put her safety before theirs as he would. He sighed resigned.

"Fine, but make it quick. And if you get us in trouble I'll kill you." He said, "That is if the Sheriff doesn't get there first."

Frankie squealed with delight and rushed towards him. She flung her arms round his neck and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Which cells he's in?" She asked.

Leo pointed at the large cell at the end of the corridor. Frankie blew him a kiss then made her way to it.

As she drew closer she saw a figure huddled in the corner of the cell. Relief washed over her as she saw it was Much, not Allan. She instantly felt guilty as she saw what a terrible state he was in. His clothes were ripped and bloody and his face was purple and swollen as if he had suffered a dreadful beating. Which, she reflected, he probably had. His eyes were shut and she hoped he wasn't asleep.

"Much! Much!" She hissed at him.

She saw him stir slightly.

"Much!" She repeated slightly louder.

He sat bolt upright, instantly alert, expecting another beating. When he saw it wasn't coming he sagged in relief and his eyelids drooped shut.

"Much don't go back to sleep. Much!" She snapped.

He opened his eyes again and fixed them on Frankie. Recognition flickered in his eyes as he realised who was there.

"Frankie?" He muttered weakly.

"Much, are you okay?" She asked worried.

Much managed to drag himself over to the bars and Frankie knelt down so they were on the same level. She gasped. He looked much worse up close. His face was a mixture of blues and purples and was swollen so badly that he could hardly open one eye.

"What happened to you?" She whispered.

"I was .... kidnapped when we ... ambushed the carriage ... The gold ... is still here ... failed." He said brokenly, closing his eyes again after the last word.

"Much stay with me." She said and he opened his eyes again, "So the gold is still at the castle. Well first things first, we have to find a way to get you out of here."

Just then there were footsteps on the stairs behind them.

"Frankie the Sheriff and Sir Gisborne are coming. You need to go." Leo whispered at her.

"Robin." Much groaned, "Go to ... Robin."

"I will." Frankie whispered, grasping his arm through the bars reassuringly, "We're going to get you out of here."

She stood up and made her way swiftly over to the stairs. But there was no way out that way as the Sheriff and Gisborne were almost at the bottom. Frankie looked panicked at Leo who jerked his head at the other end of the corridor. Frankie hurried down the dungeon corridor and hid behind a protruding wall. She held her breath as the Sheriff and Gisborne arrived in the dungeons.

"Ahh Leo my man. We'd like to see our new guest if you please." The Sheriff said.

Frankie peeked out from her hiding place to see her uncle and Gisborne's retreating backs. She waited till they were right by Much's cell. Leo gestured to her. She moved out of her hiding place slowly, careful not to make any noise.

"Go." Leo whispered urgently at her, "And be careful!"

"I always am." She replied with a cheeky smile, then ran swiftly up the stairs out of the dungeons.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey sorry again for delays i hav been crazy busy. well here's a long one for you. please review. enjoy :)**

* * *

26

Frankie urged her horse forward through the forest. She was trying to retrace her steps of her previous visit to the forest. She had come to the point where she'd met Robin and the gang, and was now trying to retrace the route they'd taken her while she was blindfolded. Even though she hadn't been able to see she'd always had a good sense of direction and so was confident that she would be able to find her way back to Robin's camp.

Eventually she thundered into the camp. At her arrival the whole gang jumped to their feet. However as they realised who is was most of them relaxed and returned to what they were doing. Robin, on the other hand, stayed on his feet.

"What are you doing here?" He asked as she dismounted, "And how they hell did you find the camp?"

"I just retraced the way you took me last time." She said with a cheeky smile, "Anyway I can hear you from miles away."

A worried look crossed Robin's face making Frankie laugh.

"Relax, I'm joking." She said walking past him.

She looked round at the rest of the camp. She froze as her eyes fell on the group by fire.

"Felix?" She asked confused.

She looked around speechless.

"What? ... How? ... Why?" She spluttered.

The rest of the gang laughed at her confusion.

"Well to answer your questions I'm here because your lovely friends decided to kidnap me after they ambushed the cart I was guarding." Felix said.

He moved to stand up but winced at the pain in his side and had to sit back down. Frankie moved over to sit next to him worried.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

Suddenly the realisation of what he'd just said dawned on her. She turned to Robin.

"You kidnapped him? Why?"

Robin looked uncomfortable as he moved to sit next to her.

"Well we needed information about the security up at the castle and he was the nearest source of information."

Frankie frowned at him.

"I still don't understand why you had to kidnap him. Why couldn't you just ask me?"

"We needed information quick. They took Much." He said sadly, "We couldn't wait for you to turn up. We needed to find a way to get him out fast."

"So why are you lot sitting around here while Much is still in the dungeons?"

"How do you..." Robin asked confused.

"I went to see him. He's in a bad way Robin. You need to get him out of there, fast." She said leaning forward, "I don't know how though. Uncle's tightened the security in the castle; there is no way you'll get in and out without being caught. And I looked round, there's no way I'm going to be able to get him out on my own either."

"Yes that's what your friend said." Robin replied, gesturing at Felix who had moved to sit with Kate and Allan.

She smiled at Allan across the camp. He raised his hand in acknowledgment, smiling back at her. Frankie felt the blood rush to her face as they made eye contact. She felt herself grow hot as memories of their last encounter flooded back into her mind.

"Frankie?" Robin probed.

She snapped back to the present and fixed her concentration back on Robin.

"Sorry I was miles away." She said apologetically.

"I bet you were." Robin said mischievously glancing over at Allan who looked away guiltily.

Robin looked back at Frankie with an impish smile on his face. She looked at him stunned and confused.

"How do you....?" She spluttered flabbergasted.

Robin laughed as she struggled to find the words.

"We saw you two together. Don't worry, he didn't tell us."

Frankie breathed a sigh of relief that he hadn't been bragging about their kisses then turned her attention back to their earlier discussion.

"So, what's your brilliant plan for getting Much out?" She asked Robin.

The smile fell from his face and he searched his brain trying to find a way to tell her what he wanted her to do. Unfortunately he couldn't find a good way to tell her his plan so he decided on a different course of action.

"Well the thing is ... I don't really have one."

"What?" She exclaimed, "The famous Robin Hood doesn't have a plan? Well what the hell are you going to do then?"

Robin sighed and stood up. He called the rest of his gang and Felix over. They moved to sit round the fire, all looking expectantly at Robin. He noticed how much they relied on him. They were all gazing up at him expectantly, waiting for his brilliant plan. He knew however for his plan to work he needed Frankie's co-operation.

This frustrated Robin as he hated having to rely on someone other than the members of his gang, especially someone so close to the Sheriff, but he was desperate. From what Frankie had said they didn't have time to come up with another plan as Much may not last that long. Every second counted. This frustrated Robin more as he was going to have to play this slowly to make sure that he had Frankie on board. Furthermore he knew Allan feelings for her and thought that somehow he wouldn't be too keen on Robin's plan. The only way for his plan to work was for the others, including Frankie, to believe that she had come up with it.

"Okay first of all we have to find a way to get Much out of the castle." Robin said.

There was a murmur of consent from the group surrounding him.

"However we can't use our normal plan of finding some way into the castle and busting him out as both Felix and Frankie have stated that there is no way that would be possible."

"Yeah I had a look round too but every way into the castle I know has been blocked or guarded by the Sheriff." Allan added, "I don't know how he's managed to work out that's how we're getting in and out as they've all been open for years."

"Well that may be partially my fault." Frankie said quietly, "Leo was recovering from his injury and so I suggested to uncle that he have Leo help out at the training. Uncle thought he was so good that he had him help Guy to strengthen the castle. I didn't know he was going to find all your ways in and out of the castle. But in my defence if you hadn't injured him Robin then he would have just been one of the regular soldiers and you would still have your entrances."

Robin sighed, he knew that day was going to come back to haunt him eventually.

"Anyway, Felix had a good plan to trade the gold for Much. However the small problem is we don't have the gold or anything else the Sheriff would think worth trading." Robin said ignoring Frankie's jibe.

Robin watched Frankie as he said this. He could see her processing what he had said. As he kept watching her he saw the exact moment she came up with a plan. She looked up at Robin and he saw the sparkle in her eye as a silent agreement passed between them.

Frankie gazed into Robin's face and saw that he'd known their only course of action from the beginning and had been waiting for her to work it out. She looked at him puzzled as she wondered why he hadn't just told her from the beginning; it wasn't like she'd have said no. As she watched him his eyes flicked from hers to Allan then back to her and Frankie suddenly understood. There was no way Allan would have agreed to it if Robin had suggested it. She highly doubted he was going to agree even if she suggested it but it was worth a try, and she stood more of a chance of persuading him. Anyhow it wasn't like he was going to be able to stop her even if he wanted to.

"I have an idea." Frankie said and the rest of the gang turned their attention to her, "You need something to trade right? Something the Sheriff would want back?"

Robin nodded at her waiting for her next move. She glanced over at Allan and saw the colour drain from his face.

"No." He said hoarsely, "There is no way I'm letting you."

Anger boiled inside her. She'd expected this reaction but what right did he have to say what she could and couldn't do. She'd always hated being told what to do and was struggling to keep her anger under control.

"You won't let me?" She asked incredulously, only just managing to keep her temper in check, "Well I hate to break it to you but there isn't anything you can do to stop me."

She turned to Robin.

"You need something to trade with the Sheriff? Then trade me."

A smile spread across Robin's face at her words.

"You're sure?" He asked her.

She nodded back at him. Allan turned on Robin outraged.

"You're going to let her do this?" He asked incredulous.

"Why not Allan?" Robin replied calmly.

"Why not? Because it is way too dangerous, that's why not."

Allan was practically shouting at this point. He stood up angrily and glared down at Robin.

"Allan it's not that dangerous." Frankie said soothingly, "It's not like I'm going to be in trouble. We're going to have to stage a kidnapping but I'm just getting kidnapped by you lot. And uncle isn't going to hurt me as the whole point is he'll want to get me back. Anyway it's not like I can't look after myself."

Allan looked around at the rest of the gang for support. When he didn't get any he turned and stormed off into the forest. Frankie made to follow him but Robin grabbed her arm.

"Leave him, he needs to cool off." Robin said keeping Frankie in her seat, "Anyway we need to make plans."


	27. Chapter 27

**Major delays sorry about that. School works kinda gets in the way. Well i hope u've enjoyed it so far. I'll try to update soon so hang in there. :)**

* * *

27

Allan stormed off into the trees, anger boiling inside of him. How could Robin use Frankie like this? And how could Frankie let him? Didn't she see that he didn't care what happened to her along as his stupid plan worked?

He turned around and slammed his fist into the tree behind him angrily. He swore as pain lanced through his hand. This, however, just made him angrier. His breathing was heavy with fury. Allan sank to the ground cradling his hand in his lap. He lent his head back against a tree and tried to control his breathing.

He closed his eyes trying to block out the anger. Pictures flashed across the inside of his eyes; Frankie standing in front of them the day they met with the cheeky glint in her eyes, Frankie with her uncle looking like an angel in her blue dress, Frankie kissing him, moving her hands through his hair, pressing her body against him.

He jerked back to reality and hung his head in his hands. Why couldn't he get her out of his head? His life used to be so simple. It revolved around Robin and the gang. He had learnt his lesson when he had betrayed the gang to Gisborne and since then he'd always put the gang first. There had been other women but he'd always put the gang before them and they'd never really managed to hold his attention for long anyway.

But now things were different. He was seriously considering sabotaging Robin's plan to free Much just to keep Frankie out of it. He wanted to put the gang and Much's safety first but he knew that he'd sacrifice them for Frankie in a second, and the thought was killing him. Every time he closed his eyes she was there, every thought was about her and every muscle in his body ached for her. He kept searching for a way to stop this feeling; although he wasn't 100 percent sure he wanted to.

He stood up and was about to wonder back to the camp when he heard hooves approaching. He froze, hoping that if it was one of Gisborne's men they wouldn't notice him. However the hoof beats didn't die away; they seemed to be getting closer. Allan was about to slip back into the bushes when the rider burst through the trees.

Frankie pulled her horse to a halt and slithered down from his back. Without stopping she crossed the forest floor and threw herself into his arms. They stayed there for a while, just holding each other.

"I'm sorry." She whispered in his ear, "But I have to."

"I no." He whispered back.

Then they were kissing. Their lips brushing softly against each others. The kisses were sweet and gentle but they soon became stronger and more intense. Allan felt Frankie back him up against a tree. A branch dug into his back but he didn't care. All he cared about was the beautiful girl in his arms. Passion surged through his body and he deepened the kiss, putting all of his desire and longing into it.

Frankie's body was hot with desire. Allan's kisses were awakening a need inside of her, a need to be closer to him. The kisses were frantic and passionate but underneath them she could feel Allan's tenderness and care echoing her own. Her hands, which had been round Allan's neck, moved down onto his chest and every touch sent shockwaves of pleasure throughout her body.

Her hands moved across his chest and down towards the top of his trousers. She fiddled with the waistband of his trousers then slipped her hands underneath his shirt. Allan let out a small moan as she traced her fingers along the outlines of his muscles. Her kisses deepened and became more frantic as need overtook her. Her hands moved round to his back and then down towards his waistband. She slipped her hands under it and slowly caressed his bum.

Allan pulled back slightly from the kiss.

"Frankie." He moaned softly in her ear.

She ignored him and pressed her lips against his. She slipped one hand out of his trousers. Her body was burning with desire. She moved her hand round to the front of his waistband, her body thrumming with every touch. She fiddled with the waist band of his trousers, deepening her kisses.

"Frankie." He moaned once again as her touch sent shudders of pleasure through his body.

She smiled deeply into his eyes and started to move her hand lower. Allan grabbed her wrist suddenly, preventing her from moving her hand any lower.

"Frankie." He repeated hoarsely, "We can't."

Frankie ignored him and moved her other hand to the bulge at the front of his trousers. She stroked it softly watching spasms of pleasure cross Allan's face.

Allan's whole body was thrumming and he felt very close to losing whatever control he had left. A huge part of him wanted to let go and give into his desire. However a small part of his mind, a part he hated at that moment, was telling him to stop.

It took a huge amount of effort but he managed to grab Frankie's other wrist. A hurt look crossed Frankie's face.

"We can't." Allan repeated quietly, trying hard to control his emotions.

Frankie's common sense was coming back and she seemed to be realising what was about to happen.

"I should go." She said slightly bewildered.

Frankie pulled away and moved towards her horse. Allan wanted to move after her, to take her into his arms and tell her he hadn't meant to hurt her, but he didn't seem to have control over any of his limbs. All he could do was stand and watch as she mounted her horse and rode off into the trees.


	28. Chapter 28

**thanks to you all for sticking with me. heres two more for you. as always please read and review. enjoy :)**

* * *

28

Frankie cantered into Nottingham castle her cheeks still aflame. How could she have come on to him like that? What had come over her? She dismounted and led her horse over to the stables. A stable hand came over to take Sakina from her but Frankie waved him off. She led Sakina to one of the stalls and started unloading her.

Her mind was still on Allan however. Her body was full of nervous energy and every nerve seemed to be on edge. She could still feel Allan's hands and lips on her. She sighed dropping her head into her hands. I've blown it now, she thought, I made a fool of myself and embarrassed him and he'll probably never want to talk to me again.

She reached into her saddle bag and felt the bundle of letters. She sighed; she'd got so caught up with plans to free Much, and distracted by Allan, that she'd forgotten she was going to show them to Robin. Well, she thought with a wry smile, it's not like I'm going to have Allan to distract me anymore.

* * *

What Frankie didn't know was that Allan was thinking of her at that moment too. He was thinking of what an idiot he'd been.

He was sat in the camp, gazing into the flickering fire absently.

I should have gone after her. I should have said something, anything, rather than standing there looking like a gormless fool. She probably hates me now, he sighed. I upset her and now she's probably never going to talk to me again.

It was getting dark and the fire was burning down to its embers. Most of the rest of the gang had gone to bed but Allan was still sat by the fire. He had debated going to a tavern but hadn't been able to find the energy to move anywhere.

Now Robin came to sit opposite him. He watched Allan for a minute then cleared his throat slightly, jerking Allan from his stupor. Allan looked up at Robin with unseeing eyes. He was still replaying that afternoon in his head.

Robin was worried. Something had happened to Allan. He had feared that it was them including Frankie in their plans that had upset him, but it seemed to be more than that. Robin ached with curiosity but he could tell that Allan didn't want to talk about whatever it was.

"Allan?" He probed.

Allan focused on him and seemed to realise where he was.

"What time is it?" He asked looking round at the darkening clearing.

"It's late. You should get some rest." Robin said kindly but Allan shook his head.

"Can't sleep." He muttered almost incoherently.

"Okay." Robin said slowly, resisting the urge to pry, "Listen I was thinking of going to check on Much, do you want to come?"

It took a while for Allan's brain to catch up with what Robin said but eventually he realised what he was saying.

"You're going to see Much? But I thought that Frankie said there was no way you could get in?" Allan asked bemused.

"No, Frankie said there was no way we could get in and out with Much. Well I'm not planning on breaking Much out on my own so I'll be fine."

Allan looked at him unconvinced.

"Look I just want to go and make sure he's okay and fill him in on the plan so that he doesn't think we've abandoned him."

Allan sighed. He knew there was no way to talk Robin out of it even if he had felt up to it. As it was Allan couldn't really muster up enough energy to argue let alone go up to the castle with him.

"Just be careful Robin." Was all Allan could say, "We don't want to you joining Much in the dungeons. I doubt the Sheriff would swap anything for Robin Hood, even Frankie."

Robin gave Allan a reassuring smile and clapped him on the shoulder. He watched Allan drag himself off to bed and frowned worriedly after him. He didn't know what to do to make him feel better as he didn't know what had happened. I might just have to come back via Frankie's room and find out what is going on, Robin thought as he headed off into the forest.


	29. Chapter 29

29

It was the middle of the night and Frankie was lying wide awake in her chambers. She couldn't sleep. She'd had to endure dinner with her uncle babbling nonsense next to her, driving her mad. She had spent the meal in silence, brooding over thoughts of Allan.

She had been put more on edge by the fact that Gisborne had been sat two seats down from her and had kept trying to catch her eye. She felt racked with guilt and confusion. Her emotions were in turmoil. On the one hand she was filled with embarrassment and confusion when she thought of Allan and the feelings she'd felt earlier in the day, but on the other hand when she thought of Gisborne she was filled with desire and longing for him too.

She turned over and buried her head into her pillow. She couldn't think about them now. She had to concentrate on tomorrow and her plans with Robin. She knew everything hinged on her role and without her Much was guaranteed to be hung by her uncle soon.

There was a banging in the corridor outside her room and someone burst through the door. Frankie jumped out of bed as the man shut the door behind him.

"Robin? What on earth are you doing here?" She asked confused.

Robin was out of breath as if he had run through the castle, probably away from the guards. He lent back against the door and fixed his eyes on Frankie.

Robin had just run through the castle after visiting Much in the dungeons. He had passed Frankie's room and decided to seek refuge there. He saw Frankie spring out of bed and stand defiantly in front of him, waiting for his answer. His eyes moved up and down her body taking in her thin night gown which hugged her body accentuating her curves.

"Hmm. I like this. You should wear it out." Robin said indicating her outfit, "You'd turn a few heads. Not that you seem to need any help doing that."

Frankie stuck her tongue out at him cheekily and threw her pillow which hit him in the stomach. Robin doubled over pretending to be injured drawing a giggle from Frankie. She threw her other pillow at him and then stood in front of him, hands on her hips.

"Seriously what are you doing here?" She asked again.

"Can't I come see my friend without her being suspicious?" Robin asked innocently.

Then there was a shout from outside.

"He went this way!" The voice shouted and Frankie heard boots thundering past her door.

She looked back at Robin with raised eyebrows.

"Okay well I went to visit Much and ran into a few guards so I thought I'd hide out in here."

Frankie sighed at Robin's stubbornness.

"Robin I told you there was no way you'd get in and out unnoticed." She sighed, "Why don't you ever listen."

She shook her head at him and moved over to the door. She listened for a moment then turned back to Robin.

"They've gone I think you'll be okay to leave now."

However Robin ignored her and sat down in the chair opposite her bed. He put his feet up on her bed and looked at her calmly.

"Before I do, tell me what happened between you and Allan."

* * *

Gisborne was pacing the corridors angrily. Hood had been in the castle, right under his nose, and he seemed to have gotten away again. He had sent the guards on another sweep of the castle but he didn't expect them to find anything.

He wondered along aimlessly, not really sure what to do with himself. He couldn't go back to bed in case, by some miracle, his guards captured Hood. And he didn't really want to face telling the Sheriff that Hood had escaped them again. At least the prisoner was safe, he thought. Hood hadn't managed to get him out of the dungeons.

He ambled along and found his feet carrying him in the direction of Frankie's rooms.

* * *

Frankie gave Robin the edited version of what had happened between her and Allan in the forest, skiping the details of their kiss. When she'd finished she watched Robin closely for his reaction. He sat thinking through what Frankie had said. He now understood why Allan had been in such a slump all afternoon.

"Well?" Frankie asked expectantly, "What's the verdict?"

Robin threw back his head and laughed and the concerned look on her face. Frankie shushed him urgently while frowning at him.

"What?"

"You two are so stupid." Robin said with a huge grin, "I bet you've been moping around all day worried about what he thinks."

The rueful look on her face confirmed his thoughts.

"He's been doing exactly the same."

A shocked look cross Frankie's face which was soon replaced with a grin that spread slowly across her face.

"Really?" She asked tentatively, almost afraid that he had been pulling her leg.

"Really. You should just talk to him, sort this whole mess out. Maybe then we'll get our jokey Allan back, I'm not sure I like this new depressed version."

Frankie pulled a face at him then froze as footsteps sounded outside her room. She waited for them to pass by but they didn't, they stopped right outside her door.

"Frankie?" Gisborne's voice asked through the door, "Can I come in?"

"Just a second!"

She pushed Robin over to the window of her room. He'd climbed through it the first time he'd come to see her so she presumed he'd be able to get out that way.

"You need to go." She hissed at him.

"Sorry I didn't know your next guy was arriving."

Frankie hit him on the arm angrily.

"It's not like that."

However her doubt must have shown through as Robin gave her a look she couldn't quite place.

"Well dressed like that it soon will be." Robin said, his cheeky smile back in place.

Frankie looked down and realised she was still just wearing her thin nightgown. She picked up the pillow from where it had fallen and threw it after Robin as he moved out the window. It hit the wall beside him and he gave her a cheeky wink before disappearing from view.

She shook her head at him, picked up the pillows and threw them back on her bed. She grabbed her dressing gown and pulled it on as she opened the door.

"Guy, do you know what the time is?"


	30. Chapter 30

**hope ur enjoying it so far. thanks to everyones whos been reading. :)**

30

Gisborne jolted awake in a chair and scrambled upright, gazing around, trying to figure out where he was. He relaxed as his surroundings came into focus. He was sat in the chair in Frankie's room. He rubbed his eyes trying to remember what had happened. They must have fallen asleep while talking.

Gisborne sat up as his eyes adjusted to the dark. He saw Frankie lying curled up on her bed looking so peaceful. Gisborne watched her for a couple of minutes taking in every inch of her body. She looked so young and vulnerable that Gisborne, once again, felt an overwhelming need to protect her. He wanted to pull her into his arms and protect her from the world. However he also wanted to stop time and sit here watching her forever.

He eased himself out of his chair silently and made his way over to the window. He gazed out over the town unknowing that this was how his enemy had escaped hours before. He sighed at the situation he had ended up in. 10 years ago he would have told anyone that women were unnecessary and only fit to be used then thrown away.

But that had all changed when he had met Marion. She had taught him that women could be just as interesting as men. He had learnt to respect them and had even seen himself having a normal life with her.

But that fateful day had changed everything.

A tear leaked out of his eye as an image of Marion flashed in front of his eyes. Her beautiful face lit up with a smile looking up at him. Another image flashed in front of his eyes; Marion stood in front of him, telling him she had chosen Robin Hood, not him. He didn't really remember what happened next. The next thing he remembered was running, running to escape the terrible thing he had done.

The tears were pouring down his face now as he managed to release the grief that had been pent up inside of him. A small noise behind him made him turn. Frankie was repositioning herself in her sleep. Gisborne smiled through his tears at her and turned back to the window.

Frankie had managed to change him somehow. He had been living his life in a daze ever since Marion had... had...

She was like Marion in so many ways and yet so different too. So vibrant and full of life but also stubborn and defiant and a pain in the ass sometimes too. Whereas he'd always thought he knew what was going on in Marion's head he could never tell what Frankie was thinking. She was so unpredictable and reckless.

Gisborne wiped the tears from his face and took a deep breath, composing himself. He picked up his leather jacket from where it had been dumped on the floor and was about to leave when he heard a muffled sob behind him.

He turned around and was shocked by what he saw. The peacefully sleeping girl was gone, in her place Frankie was tossing and turning in anguish. She was muttering under her breath, clearly in distress. Gisborne moved over to the bed, his problems forgotten. He hesitated as he reached the bed, unsure what to do to comfort her. He was saved deciding as she sat bolt upright, screaming a name.

"Allan!"

Frankie woke up in that moment and sat sobbing on the bed. Before Gisborne knew what he was doing he had moved onto the bed and was cradling her in his arms. Frankie turned towards him and sobbed into his chest. He held her tightly against him, rocking her back and forth whispering soothing words in her ear. He could feel her trembling in fear. She buried into him gripping the front of his shirt tightly.

Eventually her sobs died down and her grip loosened but she didn't move away from his embrace. They sat like that in comfortable silence for what seemed like an eternity to Gisborne, an eternity of pleasure.

Gisborne bent his head to kiss the top of hers but she looked up at him at the last second and his lips met hers instead. The kiss was sweet and comforting and Frankie felt herself drowning inside him. She could sense his feelings for her and at that moment she put her emotional conflict on hold and kissed him back.

Somehow they ended up lying on the bed in each other's arms. Their kisses had deepened and the feeling that had been there in the corridor was back inside Gisborne, but stronger. He moved his hand over her body, down along her side and over her hips to rest on her thigh. Her hands were moving through his hair, along his chest and over his backside.

Desire was coursing through both bodies as their kisses conveyed their longing. Gisborne's hand brushed Frankie's breast causing shivers of pleasure to course through her body. He continued his hand up into her hair but soon moved it back onto her breast.

Frankie felt passion radiating through her and his touch was driving her insane. But somewhere inside her, very deep inside her, she knew they shouldn't be doing this.

It took a huge amount of will power but she managed to pull away from the kiss.

"Guy." She whispered softly.

Her will hadn't been strong enough to pull very far back and she could feel is breath mingling with hers. She looked into his eyes and the devotion she saw there was like a punch in the gut. He so obviously cared about her and she knew it was wrong leading him on when she wasn't sure of her own feelings. She sighed closing her eyes, trying to find the words to tell him. She wouldn't leave things between them the way she had with Allan.

Allan.

Suddenly her dream came rushing back. The screaming, the chaos, the death. Bodies strewn everywhere; her uncle's, her mother's, Robin's, Guy's. She had seen Allan in the distance and had tried to tell him to run but her voice had been caught in her throat. He'd moved towards her but been struck from behind before he'd made it. She'd been unable to move a muscle and had watched him die in front of her. There was people crying, running, falling all around her, and she was powerless to stop the destruction of everything she loved.

A sob escaped her throat and Gisborne saw her eyes cloud over with fear. He pulled her close against him and she buried her head in chest again. She was trying to control her tears but Gisborne felt her body wracked with sobs.

Eventually her tears died away and they fell asleep, lying in each other's arms.


	31. Chapter 31

31

Frankie opened her eyes blearily and gazed round at her empty room. She closed her eyes sleepily almost drifting back to sleep when she realised what she had just seen. She opened her eyes again and looked round for Gisborne. Her eyes raked the room but he was nowhere to be seen.

A smile lit her face as her eyes fell on a note by her bedside. She leant over to pick it up. As she did something fell out of the fold of paper. Frankie fumbled in her bed for the object and finally she found it. She picked up the beautiful gold necklace. It was a delicate gold chain with a gold leaf pendant. She held the leaf in the palm of her hand, marvelling at the intricate detail.

Frankie had almost forgotten the note but she heard it rustle as she sat up. She opened it carefully, reading what had been written.

_Frankie, I didn't want to wake you but I had to go. I saw this in the market the other day and thought of you. I hope you like it. I hope to see you later. Guy._

Frankie smiled fondly at the note then placed it back on the table. She moved over to her mirror and hung the necklace round her neck. She looked at her reflection and felt a pang of guilt. This was so kind of Guy and she knew what was going to happen today would tear him apart. For this was the day Robin's plan was going to be carried out and Frankie prayed that the consequences wouldn't be too terrible.

She turned away from the mirror with a sigh. She was committed to this and she was going to have to live with her choice. But first she had to make a short visit, she thought as she started to get dressed.

* * *

The Sheriff was stood on his balcony high in Nottingham castle. He liked to stand up here and watch his subjects scurrying around below. It gave him a feeling of great power and superiority. Well I am superior to all of them, he thought with a small smile. He knew the people feared him and that made him proud. He believed you couldn't be a good leader without fear.

However recently he'd been having doubts. This displeased the Sheriff greatly as he had never doubted himself before. He had been searching for the source of his doubt and he had finally found it; Frankie.

She was so good, so pure she made him want to be good to make her proud. He didn't really understand where this concept was coming from as he had never done anything for anyone other than himself and now, having someone whose opinion he cared about had thrown him completely. Well, he thought, once my plan succeeds, then I'll worry about making Frankie proud.

As he thought this there was a knock on the door and the Sheriff turned to see Frankie entering the room. Speak of the devil, he thought with a wry smile.

"Hi uncle." She said moving to join him on the balcony, "Wow this is a great view. You can see for miles."

"Frankie. What brings you here?" The Sheriff asked.

He watched her as she gazed at the view, her face shining with wonder.

"Frankie?" He probed, "I haven't got all day. I'm a busy man."

"Yeah I can see that." She replied smiling, "And which of your many jobs are you doing at the moment."

The Sheriff ignored her.

"Frankie I can tell when you want something so just spit it out."

"Fine. I want to go for a walk. On my own" She added cutting of his offers of guards, "I can look after myself uncle. Anyway the guards won't let me out on my own without your permission. I tried to tell them you'd already given me permission but they didn't believe me."

The Sheriff smiled at her boldness, she reminded him so much of her mother.

"I'm surprised that you couldn't charm your way out."

"I tried that but Leo was there and as he's known me since I was born so it doesn't always work on him. He sent me to find you."

The Sheriff sighed and scribbled a note then sealed it with his seal.

"Here take this." He said handing it over.

"Well I could have done that." Frankie muttered grumpily.

"What?" The Sheriff barked.

"Nothing." She said innocently, which made the Sheriff instantly suspicious.

"Also I suppose if you insist I can't force you to take a guard," He said surprising himself.

"Thank you." She squealed throwing her arms round his neck, catching him off guard.

She turned to go but the Sheriff called her back.

"Frankie, that ring." He said indicating the ring with their family crest on it, "Make sure you keep it with you. We wouldn't want any mistaken identities."

Frankie fiddled with the ring on her right hand.

"I will." She said, "But you worry too much uncle."

She flashed him a smile and all but skipped out of the room. The Sheriff watched her go. Ah to be young, he thought.


	32. Chapter 32

**hey another one at last. i appologise in advance for any delays to come as work is piling up. i will try to keep update as regularly as possible. please stay with it. thank you :)**

* * *

32

Robin peered around the courtyard of Nottingham castle. His gang were in place and they were just waiting for Frankie. Robin sighed impatiently, he hated waiting. Kate was fidgeting next to him, mirroring Robin's impatience.

"Where is she?" Kate asked frustrated.

"She'll be here." Robin said although he wasn't entirely convinced himself.

What if she'd decided to bail on them? She hadn't shown any inkling of it last night but maybe Gisborne had said something that had changed her mind. Robin felt anger boiling inside him as he saw Gisborne pacing along one of the corridors that over looked the courtyard. As Robin watched Gisborne stopped and looked down at the courtyard. Robin followed his gaze and saw Frankie emerging from the castle. She looked stunning in a simple green dress and turquoise cloak. The only thing that spoiled her elegant look was the old brown saddlebag over her shoulder.

Robin looked back at Gisborne who obviously didn't think there was anything wrong with her. An evil smile crossed Robin's face. He was glad Gisborne was going to witness this. Let him see what it feels like to have someone you care about torn away from you. Robin was frustrated he hadn't managed to take his revenge on Gisborne but this would be a starting point.

He tore his eyes away his enemy to look back at Frankie who had moved down the castle steps and was talking to a woman near the bottom. She finished her conversation and moved off into the crowd towards the gate that Robin was stood by. She acknowledged people as she went, smiling and greeting them pleasantly. Robin marvelled at her. She hadn't been in Nottingham long but already the people loved her despite her family. Robin felt a small pang of jealousy that he instantly regretted. The others already thought he was vain enough without him being jealous that the people loved someone other than him.

"It's time." He muttered to Kate.

Robin moved into the crowd where Frankie was admiring some jewellery on a stall by the gate. As he reached her he looked round, making sure everything was in place. Satisfied he leant against the wall by Frankie and pretended to be watching the crowd.

"Ready?" He asked without moving his gaze.

"How do you want to start this?" Frankie asked still looking at the stall.

Robin grabbed her arm.

"Scream."

---

Gisborne had been distracted from watching Frankie by one of the guards. He wasn't really listening to what he was saying his thoughts still on Frankie. He had noticed she was wearing the necklace he had given her which he took to mean she liked it. He was daydreaming about last night's kiss and their kiss in the corridor.

Then an ear-splitting scream echoed throughout the courtyard.

Gisborne whipped round to see Frankie being dragged towards the gates by a cloaked figure; Hood.

"Frankie!" Gisborne bellowed.

She looked up at him, almost surprised to see him there. The look of surprise quickly turned to one of fear.

"Guy!" She shouted up at him her eyes pleading.

"Guards!" Gisborne shouted, pointing at where Hood had almost managed to drag Frankie to the gate.

The guards around the square started to move towards them but then the rest of Hood's gang sprung into action, preventing the guards from reaching Frankie. Gisborne was about to go join the fight when he saw Hood pull out a knife and press it to Frankie's throat looking straight at Gisborne, almost daring him.

"Stop!"

---

Gisborne's shout cut through the chaos of the battle. Robin smiled at his predictability.

"Your boyfriend plays his part well." Robin muttered into Frankie's ear.

"Get on with it." She hissed back, painfully aware of the knife by her throat.

"Wise move Gisborne!" Robin shouted.

Frankie sighed. Great, Robin had decided to play with him first, that was going to make things a hell of a lot easier, she thought sarcastically.

"She's got nothing to do with this, Hood!" Gisborne replied, "Let her go!"

"Oh she has everything to do with this and you know it." Robin said levelly.

Gisborne started to move towards them but paused once again as Robin pressed the knife harder against Frankie's throat drawing a whimper from her lips. The evil smile reappeared on Robin's face. He was feeling strangely elated by Gisborne's pain.

"If you value her life you'll let us leave." Robin told Gisborne.

The rest of the gang moved towards Robin and Frankie however Robin stayed where he was. A feverish excitement was brewing inside him. The pain on Gisborne's face was fuelling Robin's pleasure and he wanted to make him suffer like he had. Frankie shuddered in his arms and cringed away from the blade but Robin didn't notice.

"Robin."

It was just him and Gisborne. Everything else had faded away and Robin wanted to see the pain on Gisborne's face, wanted him to feel like his world was being torn apart.

"Robin."

A black evil raised it's head inside Robin blocking out all rational thought. The pain Robin had felt since Acre was turning into anger at the man in front of him.

"Robin!"

Just as he was about to lose all control Robin felt a sharp pain in his foot. His surroundings were coming back into focus. He realised that Frankie had just stamped on his foot. He also noticed that she was talking to him.

"Robin if you don't get us out of here right now I am going to kick your ass and spoil the whole plan." She hissed angrily in his ear.

Robin realised he had almost ruined the entire plan. He saw that his gang were at the gate waiting for him and he started to move Frankie after them.

Frankie looked back up at Guy and saw the anguish on his face. She felt terrible but hardened her heart when she remembered the state Much was in. She felt something warm trickling down her neck and she knew Robin had done more damage than he'd intended. She ignored this however scanning the courtyard. She knew there was enough pain here already but there was one more part she had to play. She drew a deep breath, ignoring the pain that lanced through her neck, and let out another scream.

"Uncle!"

She let Robin drag her out the gate and watched as John cut the rope holding the gate up. She glanced back at the castle just in time to see the Sheriff running out of it. Under any other circumstances she may have laughed at how ridicules he looked. Now, however, she just felt sick to her stomach as she saw the horror on his face which was ten times worse than Gisborne's. She saw his lips move and distinctly heard the shout full of pain as she was dragged out of view.

"Frankie!"


	33. Chapter 33

**hey sorry this is a short one. hope u enjoy. as always please review with any comments u hav :)**

* * *

33

The gang ran into camp whooping in celebration. They were on a high from their successful 'kidnapping'. Kate threw her arms around Tuck and they danced around the camp, laughing hysterically. Allan grabbed Frankie in a hug, swinging her round happily. Frankie staggered slightly as he released her, and it wasn't just from dizziness.

Robin was the only one not joining in the celebration. He watched the others buzzing around the camp excitedly. It wasn't that he wasn't pleased with their success, but something had risen inside him while they were at the castle, something that scared him more than anything he'd faced in the forest.

Robin watched Frankie put her hand up to her neck. He felt shock shudder through him as she drew her hand back covered in blood. He moved towards her panicked.

"Frankie! Are you okay?" He asked concerned.

"I'm fine. It's just a scratch." She brushed his concern away airily, "Anyway we probably shouldn't celebrate now, we haven't got Much back yet."

Robin inspected her closely but chose not to press the issue.

"Right we need to send a message to the Sheriff. Felix said he'd deliver it for us but we need something to send along with our demands so he knows we're not bluffing."

"How about a finger?" Allan joked earning him a thump from Frankie.

She thought about it for a minute then she unclasped the necklace from round her neck. Robin noticed her hands shaking as she handed it over. He inspected her face again but she refused to meet his gaze. She'd wrapped a length of cloth round her neck so Robin couldn't see how much damage he'd done. Guilt filled him. If anything happened to her it would be all his fault.

Kate had moved next to him while he had been watching Frankie. She peered at the necklace in Robin's hand.

"Wow, this is beautiful. It must have cost you an arm and a leg." Kate said picking it up and holding it to the light.

Frankie flushed and muttered something under her breath.

"What?" Kate asked, "I didn't quite catch that."

"I wouldn't know; Guy gave it to me." Frankie repeated avoiding Allan's gaze.

There was an awkward silence following her words. Robin looked from Frankie to Allan wishing he knew what was going on between them.

"Well the blood on it's good." Tuck said breaking the silence, "It will really get them fired up."

"Oh wait that's no good." Frankie said realisation dawning on her, "Guy only gave it to me this morning. Uncle won't recognise it. I mean I went to see him before I met you but he won't remember it."

She bit her lip concerned, racking her brain for something else. She sat down and clasped her hands in her lap. She looked down at them with a smile.

"Here." She said standing up and handing her ring over, "Uncle will recognise that."

The others all started talking at once but Frankie wasn't listening. The world was spinning around her. She put her hand to her head trying to steady herself. She noticed Allan was saying something to her but she couldn't hear him. White noice filled her ears, her vision blurred and the last thing she saw was Allan's face full of concern before blackness engulfed her.


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey here's another one. As always please read and review. Thanks to everyone who has. Enjoy**

* * *

34

The vase smashed against the wall, narrowly missing the guard's head. The floor was littered with fragments of china. The Sheriff picked up a plate this time and threw it at the guard.

"You idiot! You stupid bumbling buffoon! How could you let them take her!"

The Sheriff threw another plate which smashed against the wall above the chief guard's head. He was keeping tactfully quiet letting the Sheriff vent.

"You incompetent fool! I am going to make you suffer!"

Gisborne sank into a chair trying to block out the Sheriff. He dropped his head into his hands, sinking further into despair. Once again Robin Hood had taken the person he cared about most. He had lost Marion to Hood and now Hood had taken Frankie from right in front of him. Gisborne was replaying the morning over and over in his mind, trying to work out what he could have done. The voice of reason in the back of his mind was telling him that there was nothing he could have done but despair had taken over and rational thought had escaped him.

All Gisborne could see was Frankie's pleading face, hear her voice full of fear calling his name. A tear leaked out of the corner of his eye. He brushed it away angrily; crying wasn't going to help Frankie. She was probably living through hell while he was sat here crying rather than finding a way to get her out of there.

He looked up to see the guard scurrying from the room and the Sheriff bent over the table, pouring over a map of the forest. Gisborne turned away. The resolve that had been inside him minutes before had evaporated as the despair crept back in to his mind. Frankie's voice echoed around his head whispering his name, pleading for his help, sighing at his touch. He pressed his hands over his ears, trying to block out her voice. He was glad he was sitting down as he didn't think his legs would have been able to hold him up.

A plate smashed above his head.

"You! You stupid idiot! You let them take her! You didn't move a muscle to save her!"

Another plate smashed by Gisborne as the Sheriff turned his anger towards him. Gisborne looked up at the Sheriff levelly. At the man who had controlled his life for so long, had blamed him for everything that went wrong and had made his life a living hell. The despair was changing into anger at this man. Did he think that he had let Hood take Frankie without a care?

He saw the Sheriff pick up another plate to throw at him. Without really thinking Gisborne crossed the room and grabbed the plate out of the smaller man's hand. The Sheriff staggered back in surprise. He looked up at Gisborne towering over him, bristling with anger. The Sheriff stepped back again alarmed by the look in Gisborne's eye.

"_I_ let them take her?_ I _let them take her?" Gisborne bristled incredulous, "You think I stood there and did nothing on purpose? You don't think that if there was anything I could have done I would have?"

Gisborne's pent up anger and frustration was pouring out of him. Despair had turned into rage and the only thought he had was hate for the man in front of him.

"You think you're the only one upset about this? I would do anything for her and it is killing me to be sat here uselessly."

The Sheriff looked at Gisborne unbelieving. He couldn't believe Gisborne was talking to him like that. Under any other circumstances he would have made Gisborne suffer. However the Sheriff grudgingly realised that Gisborne was probably right. Although even if the Sheriff had been willing to tell Gisborne that, which he wasn't, he didn't think that Gisborne would have listened to him. The feverish look in Gisborne's eye intrigued the Sheriff. Despite his worry for Frankie he noticed that Gisborne seemed to have discovered a backbone when faced with Frankie's kidnapping. The Sheriff made a mental note to use that later if they got Frankie back. _When _they got Frankie back he corrected himself.

"And you, stupid little man, have the nerve to say that I didn't do anything. Where the hell were you? I didn't see you jumping to Frankie's aid when... when..."

Gisborne, who was blazing with anger, faltered as grief started to seep back in, mixing with his anger and overwhelming him. As he hesitated he saw a glint of triumph in the Sheriff's eye. He took another step towards the Sheriff, rage pouring out of him. He had lost control and rational thought had left him.

As Gisborne was about to completely lose control there was a knock on the door.

Gisborne looked round dazed. He wasn't 100% sure what had just happened but what scared him the most was what would have happened if they hadn't been interrupted. He backed away and slumped back into the chair he had just vacated.

The Sheriff was yelling at the guard who had just entered the room and Gisborne tried once again to block him out. His hands were shaking and he clenched them tightly together in his lap. He wondered what Frankie would have thought if she had seen him moments before. She adored her uncle, although she'd never admit that to his face, and she'd probably have kicked Gisborne's ass for shouting at him like that. Gisborne wished she was here. She'd know exactly what to do. She'd be flitting around, organising everyone with that cheeky glint in her eye. Gisborne could almost hear her laughter and soft footfalls as she danced around the castle. Although if she was here, he thought wryly, they wouldn't be having this problem.

He understood why the Sheriff had said the things he had and Gisborne felt guilty for the things he'd said in response. He looked up sheepishly, an apology on his lips, only to realise that the Sheriff had fallen silent. He looked at the Sheriff in surprise and the sight that met his eyes made his blood run cold.

The Sheriff was stood motionless looking at the three objects the guard had put on the table. A letter, a ring and a necklace. Gisborne jumped up and, ignoring the first two, snatched the necklace up. It was the necklace he had given Frankie that morning. He looked at the delicate gold chain that had been round Frankie's neck earlier that day. Tears welled up in his eyes as he saw her in his mind's eye descending the castle steps looking beautiful in her stunning green dress.

As he was staring at the chain something dawned on him. The chain wasn't completely gold. Part of it was covered by a rusty brown substance. His heart skipped a beat as he realised what it was; blood.

He looked back at the Sheriff ready to share his findings only to find he had grabbed the letter and was reading it aloud.

"...in the clearing half a mile east of the north road at noon tomorrow. I expect to see you Gisborne and Much only. If you bring anyone else we will kill Lady Francesca. I hope you haven't harmed Much or you may not get Francesca back in one piece. Hood."

The Sheriff looked up to see Gisborne's eyes full of horror staring at him. He looked back at the letter re-reading it again looking for signs of hope. At least she was alive, the Sheriff thought sadly, But as he re-read the last line he remembered the outlaw in the dungeons and his stomach twisted. They hadn't left him in very good shape.

"What are we going to do?" Gisborne asked meekly aware of his outburst earlier.

"Exactly what this says." The Sheriff said bitterly indicating the letter, "There's nothing else we can do."

The Sheriff turned away and barked at a guard to send a doctor down for Much. Gisborne clutched the necklace tightly in one hand and picked up Frankie's ring in his other. He moved over to the window vowing he would return them to her once she was safe. Noon tomorrow seemed a very long way away and Gisborne could imagine how awful Frankie's stay in the forest was going to be till then.


	35. Chapter 35

**I'd just like to say thank you to everyone how has been reading and reviewing and special thanks to GizzysGirl whos many reviews have been a great boost. Everyone please continue reviewing with your great comments thanks.**

* * *

35

Allan pushed the hair back from Frankie's forehead. He gazed down at the sleeping figure. She looked so peaceful and innocent. He placed his hand gently on her cheek, stroking her soft skin. He moved his hand down to readjust the bandage around her neck. Tuck had done what he could. She'd lost a lot of blood but he'd said she was going to be okay. A part of Allan wished Djaq was still here. She was always so good with injuries. Allan wasn't doubting Tuck's ability but he trusted Djaq with his life.

Frankie did look much better than she had earlier although she was still quite pale. He bent his head, kissed her softly on the forehead and felt her stir.

Frankie was drifting in and out of consciousness. She felt the soft blanket around her and snuggled into it. Frankie was just about to go to sleep when she realised something wasn't right. It didn't smell like her chambers, the light was too bright for it to be night and there was a dull ache in her neck.

Her eyes flickered open and she saw a blurry face looking down at her. As she blinked the face came into focus and she recognised the sparkling blue eyes. Allan. She smiled softly up at him, confused as to why he was there.

"Hey." He said softly, concern lining his face.

"Hi." Frankie whispered back.

She frowned at the sad look on Allan's face. In her sleep baffled state she wasn't really sure what was going on. She couldn't remember how she'd gotten here, wherever here was, and she didn't understand why it was so painful to talk.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." She said, brushing his question aside, "Where am I?"

"You're in the forest remember? At our camp."

Frankie frowned deeply, trying to wake up her mind but it was no good. She could feel herself slipping back into unconsciousness. She shook her head softly trying one last time to clear her mind but it just sent spasms of pain shooting through her neck. Allan saw her wince at the pain and stroked her forehead softly trying to calm her. She tried to speak but he cut her off.

"Shh. You need to rest. We need you at your best tomorrow."

He started to draw away but she grabbed his hand.

"Don't..." She whispered sleepily.

"Go to sleep." He said soothingly, "I'll be here when you wake up."

He kissed her softly on the top of her head as she drifted back to sleep.

---

Robin watched Allan bend over Frankie and felt a pang of sadness inside him. They looked so perfect together and he didn't begrudge them their happiness but a small voice inside him was saying that should have been him.

Him and Marion.

Seeing them together reminded him of the time they had lost. That Gisborne had taken from them. He was still shaken at his reaction to seeing Gisborne again. A picture of Gisborne's stricken face flashed in front of his eyes. He wondered how close he and Frankie were for him to look like that. It reminded him of how Gisborne had looked at Marion and how she had always fought Gisborne's corner. He hoped Allan knew what he was getting himself into.

He suddenly noticed that Allan had come to sit next to him. There was a look in his eyes that Robin couldn't place but at that moment he was too tired to care.

"How is she?" He asked instead.

"Better. Tuck says she'll be fine by tomorrow."

"Good, because we're in trouble without her."

Allan looked at Robin shocked.

"Sorry that came more callous than I meant it."

Allan sighed and lent back against a tree.

"What's happened to me? God, everything used to be so easy. Now I spend half my time wishing she was here and the other half wondering what she's doing when she's not. It's driving me insane, it's so complicated."

"It's called love mate, it's not supposed to be easy." Robin said with a smile.

"It's just so frustrating. And then there's Gisborne. I don't know how you managed it mate. At least with Marion we all knew she liked you best. But with Frankie I just don't know. I mean that scene at the castle; no one's that good an actress."

Allan sighed again and looked at Robin who seemed to be thinking something through. Allan rolled his eyes at him. Sometimes Robin thought too much. Although that did have its uses when they were caught in a tight spot. However Allan seemed to be doing a lot of thinking these days too which was unusual for him. He usually decided what he wanted and, nine times out of ten, he got it. But with Frankie he was never really sure where he stood and it was driving him insane.

Robin had finally worked out what was up with Allan. He was jealous. Robin nearly laughed out loud at the thought. Allan the womaniser was jealous. And of Gisborne of all people. Though Robin could sympathise with that. He couldn't count the number of sleepless nights he'd had worrying about Marion and Gisborne. One more torture he'd inflicted on him.

"Don't worry. She'd be mad to choose Gisborne over you." Robin said reassuringly.

"But what if she does?" Allan asked distraught and Robin realised how much Allan cared for her.

"If she does then there's nothing you can do about it."

He saw Allan's face, so full of hope, fall at his words.

"But you don't know that's going to happen. Anyway," Robin said with a wicked smile, "We're going to have some fun with Gisborne and the Sheriff tomorrow."


	36. Chapter 36

**Sorry massive delays I'm trying to update regularly but you'll have to bear with me. We're nearly at the end, thank you every one for reading and I hope you will stick with it. Hears a long one for you. Enjoy.**

* * *

36

"Trust uncle to be late." Frankie whispered.

They were crouched in the bushes surrounding the clearing waiting for the Sheriff and Gisborne to arrive with Much.

"Right you know the plan." Robin recapped quietly, "When they arrive Kate and Tuck you go round the left, Allan and John you take the right and make sure they didn't bring any guards. If it's clear we'll go into the clearing and make the swap. If it's not then you'd better be prepared for a fight. Whatever happens our aim is to get Much back without any casualties. Well I don't mind too much if the casualties are on their side."

Frankie elbowed Robin in the ribs.

"Don't joke about things like that. That's my family you're talking about."

"Fine then, casualties are only okay if it's Gisborne."

Frankie elbowed him again.

"Robin I'm serious, no casualties. They're not stupid enough to bring guards."

"You better hope not or this is going to get messy." Kate chipped in.

"Shh. They're here." John pointed out.

They all looked back at the clearing to see three figures entering it.

---

The Sheriff and Gisborne entered the clearing pushing a weary Much in front of them. Foreboding filled the Sheriff as he looked round at the empty clearing.

"Where the hell are they?" He hissed at Gisborne who just shrugged.

Much let out a small chuckle.

"They've out foxed you. Whatever trap you've got planned it's not going to work."

Gisborne cuffed Much round the head, silencing his rambling, while the Sheriff just sighed.

"Don't talk about things you don't understand outlaw." The Sheriff said calmly.

Much opened his mouth with a retort on his lips but the Sheriff cut him off.

"Don't you get it? It's not our trap, it's theirs."

Just as the Sheriff finished there was a rustling in the bushes. The three of them watched with bated breath as Frankie entered the clearing her hands bound behind her back. She was followed by Robin who had a tight grip on her and was flanked by Allan and Tuck.

"You're late Hood." The Sheriff barked however it wasn't as forceful as usual.

"Well it doesn't look like you kept your end of the bargain either does it." Robin replied coolly gesturing at Much, "What happened to not harming him? Do you not want your niece back?"

He pressed something into Frankie's back making her whimper in fear. Dread swept through the Sheriff as he saw the look on Frankie's face. What he didn't know however was that Robin didn't have anything in his hand and this scene had been planned by the two of them earlier.

Gisborne glared at Robin angrily. His heart ached at the sight of Frankie in the hands of outlaws.

"Let's get this over with Hood." He said gruffly his eyes never leaving Frankie.

"Oh how cute, Gisborne's got a crush." Robin teased sneeringly. "You'd better watch out girl, he has a reputation of killing the women he likes."

Gisborne started towards Robin in anger but was stopped by the Sheriff's grip on his arm. He turned and saw the warning look on his face. Gisborne knew what the Sheriff was trying to tell him; Frankie comes first. He knew that she was their focus right now. His revenge could wait.

"I have to complement you on the tight leash you've got him on Sheriff. Does he do any other tricks?" Robin said spitefully.

Frankie could see Gisborne resisting the bait Robin was throwing him. She couldn't understand what was going through Robin's head. They had a plan, a good plan, and he was messing it up. She knew he wasn't done though and she wasn't going to like what was coming.

Allan seemed to be thinking along the same lines as he elbowed Robin and hissed:

"What are you doing? What happened to the plan? You're going to ruin it. Hurry up and get this over with!"

Robin knew Allan was right. And as much as it pained him to have Gisborne here at his mercy and not able to take his revenge, he knew that Much was their priority right now.

"Okay here's what we're going to do. Lady Francesca and Much are going to walk across the clearing. If you try anything we will shoot her."

He gave Frankie a small nudge and she stumbled forwards dramatically. Robin sighed; she did love to be extravagant. As Frankie started walking forward so did Much although he seemed to be having difficulty walking straight.

As they met in the centre Frankie slowed. Once they had drawn level she caught Much's eye and whispered softly to him.

"Take care. And make sure Robin doesn't do anything stupid."

Much stopped, pondering her words. He'd thought there was something wrong with Robin for a while. He knew Marion's death had hit him hard but he'd seemed to be getting better. But something had happened. Much had seen the feverish look in his eyes as he planned ambush after ambush trying to spoil Gisborne's plans. Thinking back Much realised that Robin's erratic behaviour could be traced to back to Frankie's arrival.

He'd seen the look again when Robin had entered the clearing. Much didn't know the details of their plan but he knew Robin well enough to know that he had something else in mind that he hadn't told the others. He saw Robin's gaze fixed on Gisborne and he knew it was more than revenge for Marion that was fuelling this.

Much realised that Frankie had continued on while he was still stood in the centre. He quickly moved on and made his way over to Robin and the others. Kate and John had appeared while he had been lost in thought and Kate moved swiftly over to him and sliced through the rope binding his hands together. Much staggered slightly against her and she supported him over to where Robin was. He clapped Much on the shoulder causing him to let out a hiss of pain. Tuck, who still had his bow trained on Frankie and the others, looked to Robin for confirmation that he could stop however Robin ignored him and focused his attention back on the others.

Meanwhile Frankie had passed Much without stopping and continued on towards her uncle and Gisborne. She glanced quickly behind her and saw Much moving off again towards Robin. She smiled inwardly and focused her attention back on the men in front of her. She stumbled slightly as she picked up her pace and threw herself into the Sheriff's arms.

"Uncle!" She sobbed shakily into his shoulder.

She felt the surprise of the Sheriff but he quickly pushed it aside and put his arms around her awkwardly. Even though she'd known this whole thing had been faked she was glad to see him.

She heard movement behind her and felt the bonds tying her wrists together loosen. She pulled back from the Sheriff and turned round to see Gisborne stood beside her, concern etched into his face. She smiled at him and stepped into his embrace, burying her face against his chest. His grip on her was tight but comforting and it felt good. However something else felt wrong but she couldn't place it.

The Sheriff placed his hands on her shoulder and she heard his voice, muffled through Gisborne's embrace.

"Come on. Let's get out of here." He said and the three of them started to move out of the clearing.

"That's not a good idea Sheriff. You're not going anywhere."

Robin's voice cut through the clearing. The Sheriff and Gisborne turned to see Robin glaring at them feverishly, his bow trained on Frankie's back.


	37. Chapter 37

**Thank you to everyone who's stuck with me this far. We're nearing the end only a couple more chapters to go. As always please R&R and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

_Previously_

_"That's not a good idea Sheriff. You're not going anywhere."_

_Robin's voice cut through the clearing. The Sheriff and Gisborne turned to see Robin glaring at them feverishly, his bow trained on Frankie's back._

37

Frankie stiffened as she heard Robin's voice. She pulled away from Gisborne and looked round at Robin. He was stood exactly where she'd left him, except now he was holding his bow and aiming it at her. She frowned, unsure what he was doing. This wasn't part of the plan. She looked round at the rest of the gang who had clearly also been in the process of leaving. They were all looking as confused as Frankie felt and so she realised that Robin was acting alone.

"Robin? What are you doing?" Much hissed from behind him.

"Much go back to camp. You need to rest." Robin said levelly his eyes never leaving the threesome across the clearing.

"I'm not going anywhere master. Not till you stop this madness."

"Hood! What the hell are you doing? This wasn't part of the deal." The Sheriff barked eyeing Robin apprehensively.

"Stuff the deal. I'm not letting you get away again. This time you are going to be the ones to suffer."

Frankie looked at Robin incredulous. Allan had told her about Robin's numerous attempts at revenge after Marion's death but he'd said that Robin had gotten over it. Much seemed to be thinking the same as he moved to stand by Robin.

"Master? I thought we'd moved past that. This isn't what she'd want."

Much placed a hand on Robin's shoulder trying to calm him. It seemed to have the opposite effect though as Robin moved away from Much's touch and pulled his bowstring back further. The feverish glint in his eye was there and none of them knew how rationally Robin was thinking.

"Don't. If you try and stop me I will shoot her."

Robin's voice was calm but the look on his face was anything but. Much was worried. Even he, who had known Robin almost all his life, wasn't sure what was going through his head. But what scared him the most was the sneaking suspicion that Robin would actually shoot Frankie in this state.

Frankie however didn't seem to have the same fear as she pulled away from the Sheriff and Gisborne and started towards Robin.

"Oh for Christ's sake. You are not using me as a weapon again Robin. I don't know what you think you are doing but I'm not helping you this time."

Frankie was about to continue when she suddenly realised what she had just said and clasped her hands over her mouth. She heard the sharp intake of breath behind her and braced herself for their reaction.

"You've been helping Hood?" Gisborne asked outraged.

Frankie looked down sadly, there was no point trying to deny it now. Gisborne was bristling with anger.

"You were right!" He said turning to the Sheriff, "She has turned out to be just like Marion. Consorting with Hood behind our backs!"

"Oh for God's sake!" She exclaimed, exasperation tinged with anger was filling her body, "The next person to compare me to Marion is going to get an ass kicking they won't forget."

There was a muffled laughter behind her and he whirled round to face a laughing Robin and gang.

"I don't know what you're laughing at Robin, I've already beaten you once."

This instantly sobered Robin up however it made the rest of the gang's laughter harder, this time at Robin's embarrassment.

"You beat Hood? You really are your mother's daughter." The Sheriff chuckled to himself.

Frankie turned round to face Gisborne again, anger blazing inside her.

"And I'm not having some sordid love affair, or whatever you think with Robin. I just thought what they were doing was right. I mean please, he is so not my type." She said gesturing at Robin.

"Hey!" Robin said pretending to be hurt, "That's not what you said last night."

Frankie threw him a dirty look and inspected Gisborne's expression. She'd thought he was about to calm down but his anger seemed to have risen again at Robin's comment and he was glowering at the outlaw.

"But it's not just this. The famous Robin Hood always gets everything. The title, the respect, the girl. It's always all about you, you always win!" Gisborne was shouting by this point and was advancing on Robin.

"It wasn't my fault. I never asked for any of this." Robin replied calmly, trying not to get riled up by Gisborne's words.

"She should have been mine!"

"She was my wife!"

Both men were shouting now, standing paces apart. Frankie could see them preparing to fight and she knew she had to do something to stop them. She moved between the two men placing a hand on either's chest and tried to push them apart.

"This is silly. You need to calm down." She said, failing to get them to move.

Robin turned and rounded on her instead.

"Calm down? The man who killed my wife is stood right in front of me and you want me to calm down?"

"I'm just saying it was a long time ago. Maybe you should forgive each other and move on with your lives otherwise you'll never be able to move forward." She said trying to cool Robin down.

"What if I don't want to move forward? What if I want to go back to when things were right, before this monster destroyed the one thing I cared about the most? You can't understand what it's like."

Robin was ranting at Frankie now. However Frankie was staying unusually cool. She knew that shouting back wasn't going to get him to listen so she had to keep her temper in check for a change. She also knew that Robin was a bigger idiot than she'd thought if he thought she didn't know what it was like.

"You killed my mother." She said quietly.

"What?" Robin asked thrown.

"You killed my mother." She said more forcefully, staring at him calmly, "You pushed her into a pit of snakes so don't you dare tell me I don't know what it's like. I managed to forgive you so why the hell can't you do it?"

There was silence in the clearing following her words. Robin turned towards Gisborne, tears welling in his eyes.

"She was the one thing I had left. I lost everything but her and then you had to take her away from me too." Robin whispered sadly as tears dripped down his face.

"I lost everything to you once before when we were young. Locksley, my future, my respectability. And then she chose you. I couldn't let you win the only thing I truly cared for once again." Gisborne replied, his eyes also filling with tears.

Then suddenly the two men were embracing and crying and laughing all at once. And all the pain and resentment they had been holding inside was released and they finally let go of the women they both loved.

_Keep on fighting for me my love._

The two men broke apart, tears dripping down both their cheeks. The angry looks on both their faces had been replaced by one of peace. Frankie smiled to herself, pleased to have solved one of the many problems round here.

"Well that was touching, really. But I think we'll be off now." The Sheriff cut in, striding towards them.

Frankie was surprised he had kept quiet until now as she had been expecting a bigger reaction about her relationship with Robin. He's probably waiting till we get back so he can kill me without any witnesses, she thought wryly. They started to leave, Frankie dreading what he was going to say once Robin had gone.

"Business as usual tomorrow Hood." The Sheriff called back to him.

His words caused a variety of reactions from the people in the clearing. Gisborne and most of Robin's gang didn't seem to bothered as this was what they had been expecting. Frankie sighed exasperated at his stubbornness to change. Robin, on the other hand, picked up his bow from where he had dropped it and aimed it at the Sheriff.

"Well if that's the case then you're not going anywhere. There has been too much suffering at your hand and I'm not going to let you inflict anymore." Robin said angrily.

Frankie looked from her uncle to Robin in disbelief. After all that they were back where they'd started. She sighed at them. Men, they always need to have something to fight about. She looked back at her uncle and the uncaring expression on his face made her blood boil. She'd never been any good at keeping her temper under control but she didn't care right now. She needed a way to make these idiots understand and if anger was going to work she wasn't going to stop it.

"I can't believe we're back to this again. I thought we'd moved forward." She practically shouted at them.

Why didn't they understand? They always seemed to be at logger heads. Didn't they realise that deep down inside they were the same and just too stubborn to realise.

"We can't get past this. He doesn't care Frankie! He always does exactly what he wants regardless of others. I can't let him continue inflicting pain."

She took a step forward and felt the brown saddlebag bump against her waist. She looked down at it in surprise having forgotten she still had it. She smiled as she remembered its contents. Finally she had a way to make them see sense.

She pulled the bundle of letters she and Guy had stolen out of her bag and heard the intake of breath from the Sheriff. He recognised them immediately though it didn't surprise him that she had them. He sighed resigned, he'd known his secret would have to come out eventually but this wasn't the circumstances he'd have wanted.

"Here." Frankie said passing them to Robin, "Read these and then tell me he doesn't care."

Robin undid the tie on the letters and opened the first one. His eyes grew wide as he read its contents. He opened another and another not quite believing what his eyes were telling him. Meanwhile Much had taken some of the letters and had given them to the rest of the gang who all had identical looks of shock on their faces. Robin looked at Frankie stunned.

"Are these what I think they are?" He asked incredulous.

She smiled at his look of disbelief and nodded.

"Yes, letters from the King to uncle. They've been working together this whole time to bring down Prince John."

Shocked silence followed this as everyone tried to comprehend what was going on. Robin's mind was in turmoil. This couldn't be true, it just couldn't. He was half expecting them to burst out laughing and it would all turn out to be a stupid joke. But as the seconds past by he realised that it wasn't going to happen and his befuddled brain grasped onto the only thing it could.

"But the King never mentioned this in the Holy Land."

"Of course he didn't you idiot. Prince John has spies everywhere. If he'd have found out we'd have all been killed." The Sheriff spelled out sardonically.

"But you were going to kill him?"

"That's what everyone was supposed to think. But we had a plan to fool even Prince John's spies and everything would have worked out fine. But you lot had to come along and ruin everything. King Richard couldn't admit we were working together so he had to come up with another plan."

"Like strapping us to poles and leaving us to die?"

"I admit that probably wasn't one of his better plans."

"Not one of his better plans? It was the worst plan ever!"

Frankie could see Robin was ready to go off on another rant so she decided she'd better cut him off before he could.

"The point is that you've been fighting each other when you're actually on the same side. You should be working together against Prince John rather than squabbling between yourselves." She pointed out.

She looked at them expectantly, waiting for an answer. Robin just shrugged and looked at the Sheriff for his reply.

"I suppose we could give it a try." The Sheriff said grudgingly, "Although this doesn't mean I like you."

He stuck out his hand to Robin who hesitated for a moment then grasped it firmly. Frankie smiled as they shook hands deciding that neither of them were as stubborn as they made out to be.

Allan had moved next to her and he whispered in her ear as they watched them clasp hands.

"I'm not being funny but isn't this the most unexpected alliance you've ever seen?"

**To be continued...**


	38. Chapter 38

38

After the forming of the alliance no one was really sure what to do. There was a long awkward silence whist everyone came to grips with what had just happened. Eventually Kate decided to take Much back to camp as he looked like he was about to pass out. The others split into groups and started talking as if this sort of thing happened every day.

Frankie was deep in conversation with her uncle and Gisborne, neither of whom seemed too keen to leave now, when she spotted Robin slumped by a tree at the edge of the clearing in a daze. She made her excuses and moved over to where Robin was sat. She could feel Gisborne's gaze on her back as she made her way over to Robin but she ignored him. She knew the time for her to make her choice was drawing near but right now Robin was her priority.

She slid down next to him and they sat in silence for a moment. Frankie inspected Robin's face carefully. He looked worn and the dark bags under his eyes made Frankie wonder how well he'd been sleeping. Her heart ached to see her friend in this state however there seemed to be a peaceful look in his eyes which comforted her slightly.

"Are you alright?" She asked softly, not really sure if she wanted to disturb him.

Robin looked up to see her pretty face so full of concern and felt a pang of guilt. These past few months he'd been so wrapped up in his own pain and misery that he had been completely ignorant of how his actions were affecting those around him. Much's capture had been when he first realised what an idiot he was being. It had taken him so long to realise Much was missing. If he hadn't been so wrapped up in his own revenge then he would have had one eye on the rest of his gang and he may have been able to save Much.

He sighed looking at Frankie, not really sure how to answer her question. On the one hand, he was wracked with guilt for everything that had happened these past few weeks, but on the other hand he felt peaceful for the first time since Marion's death.

"Not really," He replied, "But I will be."

"What was that all about?" Frankie asked indicating Robin's earlier actions.

Robin smiled sadly as he thought back over what had just happened.

"I'm not really sure." He answered trying to find a way to explain it, "It was as if I wasn't really in control. I wasn't thinking properly. I saw the way Gisborne looked at you, like he used to look at Marion, and I felt so guilty that I hadn't been able to save her and I thought that if I could stop him from hurting you then I wouldn't feel as bad. It seems stupid now."

Robin looked down sadly. Frankie put a comforting arm around his shoulders and gave him a squeeze.

"A bit stupid yeah." Frankie agreed and Robin snorted at her frankness, "But it's sweet that you were looking out for me. Though I can take care of myself you know."

They sat in companionable silence, both lost in thought. Robin looked out at the others in the clearing. The Sheriff had moved over to talk to Tuck and the pair of them seemed deep in conversation. Robin smiled at the bizarreness of the whole situation. His eyes moved past the rest of his gang to alight on Gisborne who was watching him and Frankie intently.

"Lover boy's looking a bit jealous." Robin teased.

Frankie looked up and her eyes flicked to Allan then Gisborne. She sighed sadly as her mind whirred, trying to make a decision. Robin saw the look on her face and smiled kindly at her.

"You still haven't chosen have you?" He asked softly.

Frankie looked up at him surprised then shook her head.

"I can't, it's too hard. I've been going over and over it in my head and I can't decide. I care for them both and I know it's cruel to keep leading them on it's just..." She tailed off angrily and put her head in her hands.

Robin clasped her shoulder softly.

"Well sometimes decisions like this aren't made in your head." Frankie looked up at him quizzically and Robin continued, "Maybe you need to look into your heart and find the answer there."

Frankie thought about what Robin had said. Maybe he was right. Maybe she had been going about this all wrong. However her thoughts were interrupted by Robin nudging her and speaking.

"Though now may not be the time." He nodded in Gisborne's direction, "He's coming over."

"Thank you." Frankie said to Robin with a smile as she got up.

She made her way over to where Gisborne was watching her every move. She caught Allan's eye on her way over and smiled reassuringly at him even though she didn't feel reassured herself. She looked back at Gisborne and smiled up at him.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah." Gisborne replied, surveying the clearing, "Today has been very weird. There is no way I could have imagined something like this was going to happen. Although I suppose you may have."

Frankie looked down sadly and felt a twinge of guilt.

"I'm sorry for lying to you. I was doing what I thought was right."

"I know." Gisborne said kindly making Frankie look up in surprise, "I mean I was mad at you to start with but I understand now that you were just trying to help the peasants. I was talking to the Sheriff and he helped me understand."

Frankie smiled at the thought of her uncle sticking up for her decision to help Robin Hood. She looked up into his understanding face and threw her arms around him suddenly. Gisborne was surprised but hugged her back anyway. She pulled back with a smile.

"What was that for?" Gisborne asked stunned.

Frankie shrugged.

"I dunno, I just felt like it."

She moved over to talk to her uncle leaving a bemused Gisborne behind her.

"Hi uncle." She said watching him carefully.

She still wasn't sure what his reaction was going to be however he seemed strangely calm. But instead of speaking he opened his arms and pulled her into a hug. This time it was Frankie's turn to be surprised. As they broke apart she frowned quizzically at the Sheriff making him laugh.

"I'm not mad Frankie. I know you did what you thought was right."

"Are you feeling okay uncle? This isn't like you at all." She asked utterly confused.

"Well maybe it should be. I got so caught up in the battle against Prince John that I didn't think about the effect my actions had on others."

Frankie just gaped at him speechless. She'd never seen her uncle like this before.

"And you're sure you're not mad that I was working with Robin."

"No. You were helping the people you saw suffering. It's not really any different to what I'm doing with the King. Well you know that, you read the letters."

Frankie flushed guiltily.

"Yeah sorry about that but it was too tempting. You know that if you hadn't forbidden me from going in there I probably never would have?" She asked with a smile.

"I know." He sighed, "And I'm not sure why I did. I think I did want to tell you, I just didn't know how. Though I didn't think it would come out like that and lead to this."

He gestured at the clearing where everyone one was chatting friendlily. Gisborne was talking and laughing with Robin and Little John as if they had been friends for years.

"It's been a strange day hasn't it?" The Sheriff asked with a smile.

Frankie nodded distractedly. She was watching Allan laughing with Tuck. She examined the way his blue eyes sparkled as he laughed. She noticed that the sunlight lit up his features and glinted in his hair making him look like he was radiating light. She glanced over at Gisborne who was also laughing, looking the most carefree she'd ever seen him. She sighed infuriated and turned back to her uncle determined to push them out of her mind.

---

Sometime later, Frankie wasn't sure how long it had been, everyone started to drift off into the trees. Frankie was sat on a rock near the edge of the clearing almost drifting off to sleep. She sat up and watched the others wondering off into the trees. Her focus was caught by one man and something clicked inside her and she suddenly realised what Robin had been talking about. Her heart ached for the man in front of her for no apparent reason.

He disappeared into the trees and she got up and hurried after him. She followed him through the trees trying to keep him in sight. At one point she thought she'd lost him but she eventually managed to catch him up. She called his name and he turned round surprised. Spotting her his face broke into a smile. Without pausing she ran towards him and pushed him back against one of the trees.

"I choose you." She whispered to the bemused man.

Then she pressed her lips against his and kissed him deeply.

* * *

**hmm who has she chosen? Well you'll just have to wait and see. Don't worry I'll try not to keep you hanging for too long.  
I hope your enjoying this so far and as we're nearing the end I'd really like to know what you think. This is my first Fanfic so any advise is welcome. Even if it's just one line please move your cursor down and press that green button. Reviews always make me smile. Thanks.**


	39. Chapter 39

**So here it is the final chapter. I'm feeling quite sad it's over. Thanks to everyone who's read my story and please please review, this is my first fanfic and I'd really like to know what people thought. Anyway I'm going to shut up now (well I'm not actually talking but you know what I mean) and let you get on with reading it. xx**

* * *

39

The kiss was deep, and full of longing and passion, and Frankie felt as if she was going to melt into the moment. She knew deep inside her that she'd made the right choice and she finally let go of the burden she had been stressing over for weeks. Their kiss had become soft and tender and Frankie wanted to stay in this moment forever. The kiss finally ended after what seemed like an age of bliss to Frankie however it could have just been a few moments.

"I choose you." She repeated happily.

Allan pushed a few stray strands of hair back from her face. He didn't know what she was babbling on about but he was just glad to have her here with him again. He had felt like she was drifting away from him recently and seeing her hugging Gisborne had been agony. He had truly felt as if his heart had been pulled out his chest and cast aside carelessly. But to have her in his arms again was heaven. Allan believed he could die a happy man in that moment.

"I don't know what you're on about girl. Choose me? For what? And anyway how is there even a choice I mean..."

Frankie cut off Allan's incessant chattering with another kiss. She felt his arms snake round her waist and his hands seemed to be everywhere; her hair, her back, her bum. She caressed his cheek gently then moved her hand down to join the other on his chest. Once again she moved her hand across his front and down towards his trousers. This time Allan didn't stop her and moaned into her mouth with pleasure. His kiss became more intense as he traced one hand over her breasts while he raked her thigh with the other. She moaned as his hand moved between her legs sending spasms of pleasure throughout her body.

Neither of them knew how long they'd been there, kissing and touching each other, but eventually they broke apart. They both had wide smiles plastered across their faces which they couldn't get rid of. They held each other contently for a while then Frankie looked round and realised where they were.

"I should go." She whispered softly but made no move to leave.

She looked into Allan's blue eyes and felt as if he could see into her soul. She knew then that they belonged together forever. Guy's touch had been pleasurable and comforting but it was nothing compared to the burning desire she felt for the man in front of her. He looked back at her full of devotion and she realised that was what had been missing in Guy's look. He had clearly cared for her but not in the all consuming way Allan did. Guy still carried a flame for Marion and she knew that she was too similar to the dead woman for Guy to truly love just her and not Marion's memory as well.

"I really should go." She repeated and started to pull back from their embrace.

Allan however had other ideas. He pulled her closer and planted another, softer, kiss on her lips.

"Why, when we're having so much fun?"

He moved his lips to her neck and started kissing down it and along her collar bone. Frankie's knees felt weak and the pressure of his hands on her hips were driving her mad. She knew that if she let him continue she'd never make it home.

"Allan it's getting dark. I need to go home they'll be getting worried."

Allan sighed, knowing she was right, and reluctantly released his hold on her. He looked at the beautiful creature in front of him and wondered how on Earth he had managed to make her his.

"Well maybe I'll come visit you later and we can pick up where we've left off." He said with a cheeky smile.

"Mmm that sounds good." She replied pressing her lips softly against his.

Frankie took his hand and they walked through the forest happily, feeling like teenagers giddy with love. They reached the camp, which was on the way to the castle, and everyone's gaze turned to them as they entered. Frankie caught Robin's eye and he smiled at her and gave her a thumbs up. She smiled back at him and gave Allan's hand a squeeze. They moved off into the camp and Frankie disentangled her hand from Allan's. He looked at her quizzically but she just smiled at him reassuringly and moved over to sit by Robin.

"So you managed to make your choice then?" He asked even though he could clearly see the answer.

"Yeah." She said her stupid grin still in place, "Thank you."

"What for?"

"What you said. You were right, I was thinking about it way too much. My heart was screaming the answer at me from the start; I was just too busy thinking it through to listen."

"Well I think you made the right choice," Robin said smiling at the obvious happiness of the pair, "Though I may be slightly biased."

They both smiled at each other and Frankie felt things really couldn't get any better.

"I'm heading back to the castle," Frankie said standing up, "It's getting late."

"Oh I think I'll join you. There are some unsavoury characters in the woods, outlaws and the like. It wouldn't be safe for you to be walking home alone at this time of night."

Robin smiled at his joke and Frankie smiled back, trying to hide her disappointment. She'd been hoping for some more time alone with Allan. However she was glad that Robin seemed to be in better spirits and glancing round it was much later than she'd thought and she could probably do without anymore of Allan's distractions. Anyway she didn't have the heart to tell Robin she didn't want him to come. She pulled a face at Allan behind Robin's back and Allan shrugged, knowing there was nothing they could do about it.

In the end the whole gang came with them including Much, despite Robin and Tuck's best efforts to get him to stay and rest. The group set off into the forest, laughing and joking about everything and nothing. Even though Frankie hadn't wanted them to come she had to admit she was having fun. They were like one big, happy family and she was glad to be a part of it.

They reached the edge of the forest and stopped. The outlaws didn't know what sort of reception they'd receive from the guards despite the events of that day and they didn't really want to risk it so they decided to stay put. Frankie hugged them all, gave Allan a quick kiss whilst the rest of the gang made immature noises in the background, and set off for the castle.

Frankie smiled. Things were looking promising. Her family and friends had finally decided to stop fighting and, against all odds, work together, just the thought of her boyfriend sent butterflies lose in her stomach and made her legs grow weak, and they seemed well on their way to winning the battle against Prince John.

Of course she was going to have to tell Guy about Allan at some point but that was a task for another day.

She reached the steps of the castle and looked back at the forest. She saw Robin and the gang standing at its outskirts, illuminated by the light from Nottingham. She waved at them and Robin raised a hand in acknowledgment. She turned back to the castle with a smile, happy in the knowledge that finally there seemed to be peace in Nottinghamshire.

The end

* * *

**So there you go, it's over. *sob* Sorry to those of you rooting for Guy but I felt that I wanted her to be with Allan. However even though it's the end I'm not sure I'm ready to let go of Frankie yet and I was thinking of writing a sequel set later on in series three with Isabella and Prince John and I'd really like to know what you think. Alternatively I was also thinking about writing an alternative ending where she chooses Guy instead of Allan because I know many of you wanted Frankie to choose him. Please tell me what you think, this is my first fanfic so I'd really like to know what everyone thought of my writing, criticisms and improvement are always welcome. So for the last time please press that green button, reviews always make me smile. :)**


End file.
